The Storm Front
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: AU- In a time of castles and kings is the story of the Samurai Troopers told with a relish of ancient secrets and new discoveries on the tale.
1. Prologue

                Since I am mixing the names from both Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and the American Ronin Warriors I am putting this Character name guide in.  I'm sorry if I couldn't decide which names that I liked better, some are just better than the others….I can't help it!!!  YST=Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Japanese Version), RW=Ronin Warriors (English Version),  OC=Original Character (These I made up to fill in the 'girl' blanks).  P.S.  All Japanese phrases and words used in this story are translated after the sentence in italics for everyone unfamiliar with them.

**_Names used in story_**                                           _ **The Japanese/English version**_

_In the Korin no Akari Okoku __                              Korin of Light Kingdom                _

King Seiji Date (YST)                                           Sage Date  (RW)

Queen Melina   (OC)                                              ----------------------

Sir Ryo Sanada (Name used in both YST and RW)  --------------------

Sir Rowen Hashiba                                                Touma Hashiba  (YST)

Sir Shuu Rei Faun  (YST)                                     Kento Rei Faun  (RW)

Sir Cye Mouri                                                        Shin Mouri  (YST)

Lady Chandra  (OC)                                              -----------------------

_Kurayami no sono Wakusei Okoku_                      _Darkness of the Planet (Kingdom)_

King Arago  (YST)                                                Tulpa (RW)

Lady Kayura  (Name used in both YST and RW) ------------------

Sir Kale  (RW)                                                       Anubis (YST)

Sir Sekhmet  (RW)                                                 Naaza (YST)                 

Sir Shuten Douji  (YST)                                        Anubis (RW)

Lady Reinara  (OC)                                                ------------------

Sir Dais  (RW)                                                       Rajura  (YST)

Lady Siren  (OC)                                                    ------------------

Peasants and Other Non Kingdom Sworn Characters 

Mia Kouji  (RW)                                                    Natsuti Kouji (YST)

Jun  (YST)                                                               Yuli (RW)

Sir Gerald  (OC)                                                      -----------------

Byakuen (YST)                                                        White Blaze (RW)

Mukara (OAV YST)

DISCLAIMER-----I WISHED I OWNED THIS ANIME!!!!   I WANT IT!!!!   BUT PINING NEVER HELPS……ALL WELL…..ENJOY!!!

                             PROLOGUE:  A WHISPERING OF WINDS

            Cye Mouri, or rather Sir Cye Mouri as he was one of the four knights which defended the Korin no Akari Okoku, walked along the stone path of the castle's outer wall.  He was looking for the other knights; King Seiji was calling an emergency meeting.  Dressed in a light sky blue tunic over a short-sleeved deep ocean blue shirt and tan breeches the brown haired boy nodded politely to the people he passed.  Some would say that you could see his gentle soul through his large blue eyes.  He was the oldest knight, only fifteen, a year older than the others.  Cye found his best friend Shuu all too easily; the large knight was in the kitchen eating away.  Cye smiled brightly as he entered the room.  The big man was dressed in an orange tunic with dark brown breeches.  Shuu looked up from eating a turkey leg and grinned, food and all.  He scratched his blue gray hair in embarrassment.  His blue eyes twinkled with joy to see his friend.  

            "Hey Cye." He said after gulping the mouthful, "What's going on?"

            "Sorry to cut your meal short." Said Cye his light voice coated with his British accent, "But Seiji-sama ordered an emergency meeting."

            Shuu's usually cheerful face turned into a deep frown, "Was it another village?"

            Cye's smile faded and was replaced by a solemn look, "Yes."

            "Damn." Said Kento as he slammed his fist on the table standing up.  He walked out of the room in a rush leaving the food amazingly untouched.

            Cye took a breath then continued his trek to fetch the others; he had to admire Kento.  If it was one thing the big man had a big heart, the suffering of the people really tore at him.  Cye walked up to the top most tower top where he found Rowen.  The blue haired youth always seemed to stay in the highest places possible but that could be from his link to the heavens.  Like Cye suspected the boy had dozed off in a pile of books.  There were at least thirty surrounding him.  He was into inventions and research but rarely was fully awake until one in the afternoon; he never got up before twelve anyway.  He wore a long sleeved royal blue tunic and black pants, very causal.  Cye smiled as the gentle breeze swept through his hair and saw that it was Rowen's doing.  The boy had his index finger pointed and was waving it melodically in the air even though he seemed to be in a state of rest.  Cye looked over the side of the tower to where the wind was blowing and saw several of the village kids flying kites.  Normally on a windless day like today they wouldn't be able to fly their kites but it seemed that Rowen was helping out just a bit.  

            Cye put a hand on Rowen's shoulder, "Ro, wake up.  Seiji-sama wants to hold a council."

            "Wha?" murmured Rowen as he looked up sleepily his dark blue eyes barely open but his finger still continued it's rhythm keeping the wind flowing, "Seiji?  What's he want?  It's not even twelve thirty yet, doesn't he believe in letting people rest?"

            "You'd get enough rest like everyone else if you would stop staying up all the night." Said Cye giving the youngest knight a reprimanding look, "You should give Seiji-sama's name the proper respect you know.  He'll get agitated with you again.  Remember what happened last time?"

            Rowen shuddered at the thought.  Last time Seiji had poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him as a wake up call to train.  He had to stay somewhere else to sleep until the mattress had dried.  It was terrible, "Yeah, I remember."  His roughish accent coated his voice.

            "Now straighten yourself up and go to the council room." Said Cye walking away from the mess of books.  As he started down the stairs he heard Rowen shout down to the kids below.

            "Sorry but I gotta go.  We'll play again later alright."

            Cye smiled, no matter how anti-social and just plain grumpy Rowen pretended to be he really had a kind heart.  He walked down the descending steps of the tower and made his way to the ground level, he would have to go outside of the castle to find the final knight.  He walked out of the castle gates and into the open field, which separated the castle from a village several miles in front of it.  The sun shone down brightly and it seemed a bit more humid than Cye's liking without a breeze.  He followed the sound of laughter until he was pounced by a large white tiger.  It roared ferociously then leaned its large head closer and gave him a long lick down the side of his face.  Cye knew that the large beast wasn't on him with its full weight or he would have been crushed.

            "Byakuen, get off Cye!" came a familiar light tone as Ryo rushed into view.

            The black haired boy smiled down at Cye his deep blue eyes sparkling as he reached a hand down to help his friend back up.  He was wearing a dark red tunic over a short-sleeved rusty red shirt and dark brown pants, which had a few grass stains on it from playing in the grass.  After pulling Cye to his feet Ryo kicked a small round ball toward the tiger.  The ball was made of leather and filled with training armor padding.  Cye brushed his clothes off smiling as he watched them resume playing.  It was a game called soccer.  Dashing into the game Cye caught the ball with his foot and kicked it into the fishing net scoring a point.

            "Point for the great Cye." Said Ryo laughing, "Seems like you win."

            "Hey, sorry to ruin the game, Ryo-kun." Said Cye laughing as well, "But we got to go to a meeting.  Seiji-sama requests it."

            "Daijobu." Said Ryo suddenly becoming serious then giving Byakuen a pat on the head, "I'll be back pal."  _All right._

            Cye and Ryo walked back into the castle grounds matching step for step.  They swept through the grounds quickly as they had gone this same way very often lately.  Soon they reached a door of which seven guards were watching.  The guards nodded at the two then started to unbar the door to let them in.  Ryo walked in the open door and Cye started after then looked to one of the guards.

            "Is everyone here?" he asked halfway in the doorframe.

            "No..." started the guard who was cut off by a shout.

            "Matsu!!  Watashi o matsu!!" came a voice loudly as a dark blue blur rounded the corner at a blinding speed.  _Wait!!  Wait for me!!_

            The guards quickly jumped out of the way of the speeding person, this was becoming a habit.  There was a crash as the person unable to stop ran into the wall just a few feet from the door.  Cye winced at the sound but it wasn't unusual, he even began to wonder when the wall would eventually break through from the abuse that it took every meeting.  He watched Rowen crumple to the ground.  Frowning Cye walked over to him and helped the boy to his feet.  

            "Are you alright, Rowen?" asked Cye looking worriedly at his friend.

            "Itai…." muttered Rowen rubbing his nose, which appeared to be very red from its collision with the wall.  Tears threatened to run from his eyes.  _Painful_.

            "Come on." Said Cye patting him on the head, "Next time, don't be late."

            "Hai…hai." Sighed Rowen still thoughtfully rubbing his wounded nose as the two entered the room.  _Yes…yes._

            Cye turned back to the guards as he entered giving them the nod to seal the room off and to keep watch for any intruders of eavesdroppers.  Cye walked to the circular table and took his seat between Shuu and Ryo.  Shuu looked as if he were going to burst out laughing at poor Rowen.  Cye frowned and elbowed him, which only caused the big galumph to explode into a rancorous fit of laughter.  Cye covered his ears and let out a breath of air.  This always happened, always.  Ryo looked confusedly from Shuu to Cye then to Rowen whose face was now as red as his nose from embarrassment.  Seiji who was sitting between Ryo and Rowen gave Ryo a warning look and they both grabbed one of Rowen's arms preventing the young knight from jumping up and shouting something at Shuu.  Seiji who had one of his hands around Rowen's wrist pinning it to the table and the other around Rowen's mouth stifling his angry shouts chuckled a little at the situation.

            "Now you bring this upon yourself, Rowen-kun." Said Seiji between chuckles, "You really shouldn't be running down the castle halls."

            "Yes, it's dangerous." Added Ryo seriously then turning his face toward the still laughing Shuu, "You're not helping the matter one bit Shuu!"

            "But it's so _*hahhahah*_ funny!" choked Shuu, "You'd think that *_hahahahah* _someone as smart as him _*hahahahahhaa*_ would know far better than to run down the hall and slam face first into a wall.  *_Hahahahahaha_* It's just so funny!  Did you see him when he walked in?  _*Hahahahahaah*_ Simply ridiculous!!"

            "Shut up, Shuu!" hissed Ryo feeling Rowen struggle to get loose and attack Shuu.

            "Yes, please do." Begged Cye.

            "Itai...itai." said Shuu between laughs clutching at his ribs.

            "Stop laughing and you'll stop hurting." Said Seiji trying not to laugh himself.

            Finally Shuu managed to turn his laughing into a low level chuckling and after giving Rowen a low whispered talk of not attacking the other knight for laughing Seiji and Ryo released him.  He just sat and glowered at the older knight.  Seiji sighed and retrieved some letters to start the meeting off.  It was important business after all and no laughing matter.

            "To business." Said Seiji opening one of the folders before him as the others calmed down; "The Liton village was attacked yesterday according to these scout reports.  The reason of the attack is yet unknown so we shall go down to the border village and investigate ourselves.  All refugees shall be given sanctuary within the castle walls until another village can be constructed for them."

            "Is the damage really that bad?" asked Ryo as Seiji shoved the folder toward him.

            "Check it for yourself." Said Seiji frowning deeply.

            Rowen pulled out a pair of glasses and snatched one of the other folders from Seiji who just calmly let him take it.  Rowen was impulsive but also one of the best advisors that he had.  Rowen began to mutter as he flipped through the papers with amazing speed.  Ryo frowned at the report that he was reading.  Finally unable to take the silence anymore Shuu stood up.  Anger was written in his every move.

            "It was Arago again wasn't it!" shouted Shuu slamming his large fist down on the table in a fury, "Hasn't he done enough!"

            "We're not for certain that it was him yet, Shuu." Said Ryo calmly his face saddened by the report, "That's why we knights are going to go check it out and determine what happened and who was the aggressor.  You know there are four other kingdoms neighboring that border."

            "But we already know that it's them!  Why waste time!" shouted Shuu his blood boiling, "Arago's already attacked several of the border villages, who else could it be!"

            "Calm down, Shuu." Said Cye softly as he grabbed his friends sleeve pulling him back down to the chair, "We need to see this clearly.  After all it would mean a declaration of war."

            "Yes, we should much give time and thought to this."  Said Seiji, "Do we really want to declare war on a kingdom much bigger than ours."

            "Actually, " came Rowen's voice as he looked up from the third folder that he was reading; raising a hand, "I agree with Shuu.  The northern most kingdoms have nothing to gain by striking war with us while they are already being attacked on their southwestern front by the unknown army.  Leaving only the westward kingdom of Kurayami no sono Wakusei.  In which case they would have very good reason for attacking us.  They have already sent a letter discussing the buying of the borderlands from you, which you declined, Seiji-sama.  That in itself would cause them much anger for they seemed quite interested in purchasing the lands."

            "The people need it more than I needed that money besides it would cut off our contact with the other kingdoms, leaving us defenseless against any eastern attacks." Said Seiji resting his head on his hands.

            "And you made a very wise decision." Said Cye smiling comfortingly.

            "The Kurayami no sono Wakusei Okoku do have the means to take what they want and more than likely the will to do it.  They rate very poorly in dealings with the other kingdoms and have not allied themselves to anyone else.  Plus, they did threaten that something would happen if you declined, Seiji." Said Rowen then noting his mistake quickly added, "Sama.  All logic would seem to outline a conclusion warranting the blame on the Kurayami Kingdom."

            "Is this thought among the rest of you?" asked Seiji looking around, "What is the ruling of this council?"

            Seiji looked around as the others shifted in discomfort.  Their decision would be the best that any kingdom would have.  He trusted them to help him rule this kingdom; after all he was only fourteen.  The others weren't much older; Ryo and Shuu were the same age as him.  Cye was one year older and Rowen was two years younger than the others or that's what they thought.  No one knew exactly how old he was, Rowen himself couldn't seem to remember.  They all came to this kingdom from the outside so he knew that their judgments would carry outside variables and influences instead of just the kingdoms own biases.  Shuu's judgment on this matter however was tainted a bit.

            Shuu had been a refugee from the far western kingdom of Konga when the kingdom had fallen to the attacks from the Kurayami no sono Wakusei Okoku.  He had lost almost everything to that war, it wasn't a long war though, in fact it had been over rather quickly for the kingdom of Konga was rather peaceful.  Seiji the newly declared king at the time had met Shuu at the Tournaments that year.  He was the strongest person the Seiji had ever seen.  Strong in everything, will, heart, and spirit.  Seiji had been simply amazed by the courage he had shown in breaking up a fight, which had started during the Tournaments between two people twice his size.  They had become friends and when it had come time for Seiji to name his Council of Knights Shuu had been the first one he chose.  Not only was Shuu's brave heart among the council he also trained and led the foot soldiers into battle.  Shuu never left anyone behind so wounded or no Seiji never had a soldier missing in action.  True he had lost some fine soldiers to war but at least they had been properly buried and not lost among the carnage of the war.

            Ryo was a prince of the Rekka Kingdom.  Eighth out of nine sons, so he had basically no inheritance to speak of.  He had been traveling around the countryside seeking some kind of trade with his white tiger companion, Byakuen.  He had stopped by the Korin no Akari Okoku on one of his many travels and Seiji had met him there.  Ryo had stopped by and saw some children training with swords.  Out of the precious time that he had Ryo despite his higher status had stopped to play with them.  It turned out that Ryo not only had an innocent mind but when it came to making fast decisions that regarded the lives of others he was the best to be found.  That was one reason that Seiji had taken him into the council.  Ryo was also head of the Calvary since he was closely bonded with animals and had the common sense to know when to and when not to retreat.  He had rarely lost a Calvary soldier in battle when Ryo came into command. 

            Cye had been a victim of a shipwreck.  The boy had washed up upon Korin no Akari's eastern shore.  They weren't sure where he came from but he said that it was a faraway land called Suiko.  Seiji had taken him into the kingdom as he did all refugees and gave him a place to stay.  Soon Shuu and Cye had become good friends.  Both boys complemented one another and each boy's ability compensating for a weakness in the other's personality.  With the strong bond that the two formed Seiji knew that they would be an almost unstoppable team.  He chose to ring Cye into the council for his calm thinking.  In fact he was probably the calmest of all the Knights.

He had placed Cye in charge of the clerical group, which followed behind the army healing the wounded.  With Cye's gentle soul and heart he became accustomed to the job quickly and soon became the most skilled healer in the kingdom.    

            Rowen.  Well nobody was quite sure where he had come from, not even Rowen himself knew.  He seemed to remember nothing from the time before he came to Korin no Akari.  Seiji had heard rumors of a strange kid walking aimlessly around the outer village of Kangsky.  Of course he had gone to check it out, for all he knew that kid could have been some sort of threat.  There he found Rowen wandering around the town for no reason what so ever.  He just walked with a book held open in his hands, whenever people would shout at him or ask him his name the kid would just keep walking.  Seiji had finally stopped the kid in his tracks by taking the book from out of his hands.  As if out of a trance Rowen snapped to, but instead of being worried where he was or even to whom he was talking to he just pointed to the book at a passage.

            "It's a very good book, you know." 

            Seiji couldn't believe this kid.  He had taken Rowen back to Korin no Akari and had sent out letters to as many kingdoms as he knew of trying to find Rowen's parents but had no luck at all.  So Rowen came to stay at Korin, he amazed Seiji by reading all of the books in the castle library in under a week.  The kid had even managed to start the translation of several of the ancient scripts.  Something that had taken many linguists several years to do.  As of now he had five of the thousand page scripts translated.  He turned out to be an amazing tactician in the arts of war as well, thinking up loopholes that even Seiji and Ryo, trained princes, had not even thought of.  Seiji accepted him into the council for his amazing abilities, even though he tended to be a little absent minded and forgetful.  Seiji had also made him head of the archers for Rowen never seemed to miss a mark when it came to long and recurve bows.  He has been very helpful in the long-range type battles.

            Seiji himself was a boy with an interesting past.  His mother had died from some unheard of illness when he was just a small child.  More recently his father disappeared a year ago when he went to negotiate with the Unknown army, which seemed to be tearing up villages and towns in the northern kingdoms.  It was said that the soldiers of that army are nothing but demons and spirits.  Seiji had been placed on the throne very early; he was even to be married soon.  Time just seemed not to stop for the young king but his friends helped in every way that they could and he could only thank them for that.  He looked back at his friends shaking his head clear of the memories and back to the discussion at hand.

            "Well?" asked Seiji staring intently at his friends.

            "I vote in favor of checking the village first before jumping into a rash decision." Said Cye placing his hands folded on the table signifying that it was his final decision.

            "I agree with Cye." Said Ryo nodding then folding his hands on the table.

            "I agree that we need to check further into this.  There is still the small matter that it might have something to do with the Unknown army." Said Rowen then folding his hands, "I agree in favor with Cye."

            "Shimatte…" Shuu grumbled before sighing.  He placed his hands folded onto the table, "I also shall agree in favor of Cye, this may need a little investigation."

            Seiji smiled then put his folded hands on the table, "Then it is agreed.  We shall go check out the village before we make any decisions regarding the Kurayami no sono Wakusei."                           


	2. Chap one Darkening Skies

Hello once more, I own not this anime but I still want to write.   I am however the millionth person in line for it…..maybe in the year 6098  yep,…then it would be MINE BWAHAHAHHA!!!!!                    CHAPTER 1   DARKENING SKYS 

            Five figures reined their steeds to a halt on the crest of a hill as they viewed the carnage of the village below.  The middle horse a beige Belgian war stallion pranced down the hill in the lead.  Seiji slowed the stallion as they came to the fringes of the entrance.  A black Friesian mare stopped beside the war stallion.  Perched atop was Rowen's thin form.  He looked at Seiji with a frown.  The devastation was far worse than the reports had read.  A roan Euro-Arab war stallion raced to Seiji's other side, it was Ryo who hung his head mournfully.  A gray Arabian mare took its position by the Friesian.  Cye's head was bowed in mourning as he silently recited the rites of the dead for the villages unfortunate enough not to make it through.  A light brown Bay with a black mane and tail came to the Euro-Arabs' side.  Shuu's eyes burned with rage for the lost.

            Ashes and burned pieces of wood were the only markers left of what had been huts and houses.  Bodies of the dead villagers piled everywhere.  Shuu's brow furrowed with anger.  Wordlessly, Ryo and Rowen dismounted and entered the village grounds in hope of finding any survivors at all.  Seiji and Cye dismounted and waited for the others to get back, they would give medical attention to any survivors.  The other villages, which had been attacked by the unknown force, had been burned and there had been some casualties but this…this was a massacre.  Shuu dismounted a moment later after drawing in his anger and joined the search.  Like Cye said, they didn't know who had done this yet.  

            Shuu went into the houses, or at least the ones, which had somehow remained standing even though their straw roofs had been burned to cinders.  But he only found the houses empty not one person at all.  He searched for trapdoors beneath the floor that the people might have hidden in during the fighting.  No answers there either.  Disheartened Shuu walked out of the house only to see Rowen at the hut across the roadway examining the frame of the door.  Shuu looked up at the top of the wooden frame; the charred piece of oak was about to fall off!

            "Rowen, move!" shouted Shuu running forward.

            Rowen looked up confused as he heard Shuu shout.  Suddenly he felt he felt a very sharp pain to the top of his head and fell forward dizzily as the world turned black.  The last thing he was aware of was that Shuu was yelling for Seiji.

            Ryo, on the far side of the village, heard a small sneezing sound as he passed a hay cart.  Curious yet ready for anything Ryo dumped the cart over spilling it's contents.  Ryo drew in a surprised breath at the site of a young woman and a little kid covered in hay.  They cringed close together.

            "Hello." Said Ryo extending a hand with a warm smile, "Sorry I frightened you."

            The girl cautiously looked up at him, "You are one of the Knights?"

            "Yes." Said Ryo as he helped the girl and the child to their feet, "Ryo of Rekka, left hand of Seiji-sama.  Nice to meet you."

            "I'm Mia.  And this is Jun." Said Mia who was still shaking.  Ryo couldn't blame her, she was probably still in shock.  The child was silent.

            "Come on, let's get you back to the others.  We'll take you back to the castle; you'll be safe there." Said Ryo walking the two back to where Cye and Seiji were, "Do you know if there are any other survivors?"

            "No, there are no others." Said Mia shaking her head, "I only found Jun after…after…"

            Ryo stopped walking as Mia started crying, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…"

            "It's ok…she's like that." Said the child, "Don't feel bad."

            When they got back to the place of entry Ryo only saw Cye there fidgeting.  He looked around; Seiji wasn't there.

            "Rowen had an accident." Said Cye interpreting Ryo's questioning stare, "Seiji-sama went to take care of him."

            "I found these two." Said Ryo then whispering to Cye, "They are the only survivors."

            "Alright." Said Cye, "Go ahead and take them back to the castle.  I'll tell Shuu then join you.  The others will come when Rowen is taken care of."

            "Hai." Said Ryo as he put the two on the back of his horse and started off.

            _Rowen found himself standing in the midst of a beautiful city, which seemed completely made of crystal.  Everything seemed so bright; the air was crisp and cold but it didn't bother him, he had always liked the cold.  A wind rushed over him rustling his hair then he saw the smiling face of a tall blue haired woman looking down at him.  He smiled back at her; she seemed so familiar.  Then he walked to where the crystal city seemed to end and looked down.  Through the clouds he could see the small specks of what were supposed to be large villages and kingdoms on the ground.  They seemed so fascinating as if they were calling to him.  Curiosity called as he leaned closer to the edge of the crystal, he wanted to get closer to them.  A hand gently gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from the edge.  He looked up and saw that it was the woman again.  Her smile was warm._

_            "Be careful that you do not fall, musuko."   _Son

            Then the dream changed and he was falling now.  The city was above him; turning into a little speck as he plummeted toward the ground below.  He clutched tightly to the book that he held in his hands to keep it from flying out of his grasp.  What had happened had he walked off the edge on accident?  The ground got closer...closer…

            Rowen bolted up and into Seiji's embrace.  The older man was trying to keep Rowen from completely jumping up.  Rowen shouted still in the fear of his dream.

            "Calm down, calm down.  You're all right, Rowen-kun.  You just took a hit to the head; we're with you now so calm down." Said Seiji in a soothing voice.

            Seiji put a hand to the back of Rowen's head and put the blue haired forehead to his shoulder as the kid started crying.  Rowen was unknowingly holding on to Seiji like a lifeline but wasn't all there enough to let go.  Seiji frowned down at Rowen worriedly; the boy was shaking uncontrollably.  He looked up at Shuu who was looking for all the world like it was his fault.

            "Shuu, it's not your fault." Said Seiji then seeing Cye approaching them, "Go see what Cye wants."

            Seiji watched Shuu walk toward Cye then patted Rowen comfortingly on the back.  This reminded him of the many times that he had to calm Rowen after the kid had a nightmare of falling.  However not afraid of heights, Rowen was deathly afraid of falling.  It haunted his dreams constantly.  Once Seiji had intercepted one of the dreams through his power.  It wasn't frightening at all but it had frightened Rowen more than anything that he had ever encountered.  Seiji listened as Rowen's quick breaths slowed steadily until at last he was calm.  Seiji leaned back when Rowen finally released him.

            "Daijobu desu, ka." Asked Seiji quietly.  _Are you all right?_

            "Tenku." Said Rowen looking up at the sky as if dazed, "Okoku."

            Seiji looked up at Rowen's eyes; they seemed to be a little vacant and glazed over.  Seiji raised an eyebrow.  Rowen must still be in the daze from his concussion or the dream.  Seiji moved out of the way quickly as Rowen shot into the sky using his unique power over the wind to propel him skyward.  Seiji frowned and shaded his eyes as he watched Rowen's form disappear in the clouds above.

            "Um…is he going to be ok?" asked Shuu looking into the sky as well.

            "Yes.  He'll come back down in a while.  He never finds whatever it is he is looking for then always forgets later what it was." Said Seiji almost sadly, "This happens all the time."

            Suddenly a strange ringing sound echoed through the village.  Seiji and Shuu tensed readying for battle.  Their hands resting on their weapons ready for that unknown creature.  The clinking sounded again as it became closer.  Suddenly the form of a monk appeared walking over a hill.  The setting sun glinted off of the long staff that he carried.  It had a U shape near the head of the staff leaving two openings.  Wings formed from the top of the U and protruded from a circle, which was the top of the staff.  Four heavy rings hung from each of the two openings in the U.  The eight rings clattered with each step he took.  

            A large cone shaped hat shaded the upper part of his face hiding it from view.  His light green-white hair hung over his shoulders and onto his white and blue robes.  A tan pouch hung around his neck.  He came to a stop only a few feet in front of them.  Seiji's hand rested on his sword hilt.

            "May I have a word, Seiji-sama of Korin no Akari." Asked the man his voice pleasantly low.

            Seiji scanned the man with his power searching for ill intent but found none, "You may." He answered.

            "Alone, preferably." Said the man shifting toward Shuu.

            "Seiji-sama…" Shuu said under his breath awaiting an order.

            "Go, stay by Cye and the horses." Said Seiji then turning to the monk after Shuu had left, "What is it?"

            "Come." Said the monk as he moved to a large flat stone, "I have something for you.  It will help you in your fight ahead."

            "Fight ahead?" asked Seiji.

            "It is not to ask questions now but to understand the present.  I will visit you again when the time is nigh." Said the monk then he took a small palm sized box out of the tan pouch.  He laid it down on the rock in front of Seiji.  The box was small and red with a design of four diamonds on it, "Rekka no Yoroi."  _Armor of Rekka._

            "Yoroi?" asked Seiji confused.

            "They are mystical armors from ancient times.  Only with these will you be able to save your kingdom in the time to come." Said the monk then putting a light blue box in front of him.  The symbol of a gold and black yin yang was on it, "Suiko no Yoroi." 

            "Konga no Yoroi."  He placed an orange box on the stone.  It's symbol…….(need a pic)

            "Tenku no Yoroi."  A dark blue box was placed beside the others.  Its symbol was an arrowhead with three lines of motion, which seemed to push the arrowhead upward.  _(Does this look like a squid to anyone else but me?)_

            "Tenku?" repeated Seiji.  The word was familiar; he had read about it somewhere.

            "And Korin no Yoroi." This box was a dark green with the symbol of a lightening bolt on it, "This one belongs to you.  Oji no Korin."  _Prince of Korin._

            Seiji looked down at the boxes then at the monk, "What do I do with them?"

            "You shall give them to four people close to you and the fifth keep for yourself.  Your dreams will show you the way."  Then the monk disappeared as if he were never there.

            "Seiji-sama?" came Cye's voice from over the way.  Seiji almost jumped as he heard his name called then gathering the boxes walked over to the others, ignoring their questions about the encounter.  They rode back to the castle, trying to beat the night sky.  Seiji loosed the black Friesian and took it with them as well.  Rowen would return to the castle on his own when he came to.

            Cye was worried about Seiji as they ate evening meal.  He didn't speak and he barely touched his food at all.  He seemed to be deep in thought.  Rowen wasn't at meal either; he had yet to return.  Shuu didn't attend meal with the others; he was spending time stewing in his quarters.  Ryo was the only one who didn't seem bothered or upset.  He was just his usual self.  Cye had to smile, Ryo was many things but he never let something bring him down when he needed to lighten everyone else's spirits.  After meal he was going to try and talk Shuu into a game of swordplay.  That, Cye knew, would make Shuu feel better.  So it was up to him to talk to Seiji.  He cleared his throat.

            "Um, Seiji-sama." Cye started, "What's troubling you?"

            "Nothing." Sighed Seiji resting his chin on his hands in thought.

            "Are you sure?" inquired Cye then smiling gently.

            Seiji looked up and smiled back, "Sorry to worry you Cye.  It's nothing really.  Just…worried about the looming scent of war and what to do until we find out who has been staging these attacks.  The people will expect me to answer soon.  I just don't know what to do."

Cye smiled and pushing back his chair stood up.  He walked over to Seiji and put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Sleep on it.  I'm sure that you'll make the right decision, the guys and me will back you all the way."

            Seiji watched Cye walk out of the room and into the hall.  He smiled; it was good to know that his friends were backing him.  Sliding his chair back Seiji stood and walked out of the room.  He wandered out to the outer wall and leaned on it looking down at the Commons.  He wasn't that far up and could see the people below rather well.  He smiled it was so much more peaceful out here.

            A small fire was in the middle of the square for it was dark; the night sky had already descended shading everything in its black velvet blanket.  People were cheering and laughing as they feasted and told stories.  They roared in laughter as the watched a wrestling match between two of the soldiers.  It took Seiji a minute before he realized who they were but he laughed when he did.  They were Ryo and Shuu.  Shuu had Ryo in a headlock and both were laughing merrily.  Byakuen strode up and sat upon both of them purring loudly.

            "Byakuen, not you, too!" Seiji heard Ryo laugh.

            "I think that I should put the tiger in your places." Seiji called down, laughing, "He seems to be able to take down two Knights in one blow."

            "Oi, Seiji-sama!" the two called up waving from the pile as a group of village kids joined Byakuen in the defeat of the great Knights.  _Hey._

            Seiji waved back and laughed even more as the children pretended to be great warriors who had just defeated two of the most evil Knights in the realm.  Looking back at the castle Seiji saw a glimmer as the moon's light reflected off of something on the highest tower top.  He smiled Rowen was back.  Taking one last look at the growing pile of laughter below Seiji took off for the tower to meet his friend.

            As Seiji climbed the last step to the tower's top he could see Rowen floating several feet in the air cross-legged.  His back was turned to Seiji and his face turned toward the moon.  He seemed to be writing something in the large leather bound book, which was propped in his lap.  The quill pin in his hand moved quickly as he glanced up at the sky ever so often.  Seiji saw the glint again.  It was the moon's light being reflected off of the glass in the wooden framed glasses, which were perched upon Rowen's face.  Walking up quietly, Seiji stole a glance at the page Rowen was writing upon.  He was making a star map.

            "Kangei ie, Rowen-kun." Said Seiji with a soft smile._  Welcome home._

            "Arigato, Seiji-sama." Said Rowen as he turned closing the book and returning to the ground.  He seemed depressed despite his smile; Seiji frowned.  _Thank you._

            "Nani fusei desu ka?" asked Seiji. _ What's wrong_?

            "Nothing." Lied Rowen still smiling.

            Seiji sighed, "Where did you end up this time?"

            "Solarin." Said Rowen off handedly a frown threatening to break through his plastered smile.

            Seiji blinked; Solarin was half way across the continent.  Rowen had never gone that far before, "Did…" He stopped not wanting to ask but he knew he would have to anyway.  "Did you find whatever it was?"

            "No, I forgot.  I was so determined to find it.  All I can remember was wanting to find it.  Then it just snapped and I found myself over Solarin." Rowen frowned sadly letting his masking smile fade away, "I wish I could remember, it just feels so important.  I can't even remember what the dream was about."

            "It's alright, Rowen." Said Seiji putting his arm around the kid's shoulders.  He knew what Rowen's dreams were about.  He just never told his friend that he had pried into his dreamscape on more than one occasion, "You will remember what it was.  Just give it time."

            Another secret he kept from his friend was the he and Ryo spent all of their free time searching through ancient texts trying to find any reference to a crystal city in the sky.  He knew in his heart that it was the city that Rowen was looking for whenever he went into a daze.  No matter how impossible that it sounded for there to be such a city in existence he wanted to help his friend.  The only thing that was bothering Seiji was having to keep the secrets from Rowen but if he told him Rowen would be furious.  

            "Yeah, sure.  The day I remember anything will be the day the world explodes." Rowen muttered then adding something Shuu had joked with him about once, "Must have fallen out of the sky and landed on my head."

            "Maybe." Seiji whispered in a low voice, thinking.

            "What was that, Seiji-sama?" asked Rowen looking up at Seiji as they descended the stairs together.

            "Nothing." Said Seiji smiling then he chuckled.  Rowen's eyes looked impossibly large through the magnified glass.

            "What?" asked Rowen in exasperation at Seiji's laughter.

            "Nothing…Goddess eyes*." Said Seiji trying to hold back his laughter.  *_In certain mythologies Goddesses were said to have exceedingly large eyes*_

            "YOU!!" shouted Rowen his face flushing over, "You're no better than Shuu!"

            "Oh, really.  Goddess." Said Seiji laughing then in one quick motion snatched the glasses while dodging a mock punch then running the rest of the way down the castle to the grounds with a red-faced Rowen chasing after him.  Ryo and Shuu met them on the Commons.  Shuu joined Seiji in taunting Rowen and Ryo teamed up with his best friend in fighting back against the two agitators.  Cye watched them all from the window of his room and laughed quietly.  The villagers hooted and hallooed making bets upon which team would win in the play fight.  Seiji was the only king that Cye knew that would be caught wrestling around in the dirt and hay of the common grounds.  With the help of Byakuen Ryo managed to pin Shuu and win his half of the fight.  Rowen would have won against Seiji but a group of children who were pretending to be the Knights jumped in to save their king.  Everyone soon ended up in a laughing pile; their voices echoing through the night lands.

            Seiji laughed as he walked into his room.  That was the most fun that he had in a long time.  Dressing out of his now dirt covered and torn clothes he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin smiling.  Quickly he fell to sleep, his mind drifting off to give him the answers that he sought.

            _The dreamscape was the color red.  Turning he saw the red colored box floating in the air, suddenly it's lid burst open and a small orb shot out of it and into the air.  The kanji symbol Toku _(Virtue)_ shone brightly in it.  It hovered there for a moment then Seiji saw Ryo appear behind it balancing the orb in his palm._

_            "Rekka no Yoroi!  Hono'o!" Came Ryo's voice._ (RW:  Armor of Wildfire!  Flame!  **Not my story please!!**)  

_            The image before him was consumed in a blaze of fire and in the next moment the fire died down revealing Ryo decked out in samurai armor with two katana sheathed on his back.  He took one sword out then stabbing it into the ground knelt before Seiji.  The monk's voice rang out._

_            "Hitotsu tamashii sono vivaciousness no hi to issho ni."  _(A soul with the vivaciousness *sorry I don't know the Japanese word for that* of fire.)__

_            The dreamscape changed and Seiji found himself in a light blue room looking at the color-coordinating box.  It's lid, however, opened slowly and the orb gently floated out.  The kanji symbol of Shinrai_ (Faith/Trust)_ shone from it.  An image of Cye appeared behind it resting the orb on the end of one forefinger.  _

_            "Suiko no Yoroi! Taki!" Cye's voice said.  _(RW: Armor of Torrent!  Waterfall!)__

_            Water rushed over the image of Cye and then the color of the water flashed brightly and disappeared leaving Cye.  He was dressed in armor holding a tri-prong yari.  Holding his yari out in penance Cye knelt on one knee before Seiji.  The monk spoke again._

_            "Hitotsu kosei onaji kurai hitotsu heisei umi yasashii."  _(A personality as gentle as the sea at calm.)__

_            An orange light washed over the dreamscape and the box appeared.  The orb erupted from its box with a surge of power.  Seigi _(Justice)_ shone brightly in it.  Shuu appeared holding the orb in his cupped hand.  _

_            "Konga no Yoroi!  Jishin!" Shuu called.   _(RW: Armor of Hardrock!  Quake!)

_            The ground started trembling and rock formations shot up, when they had ceased Shuu stood before him in armor.  He held a naginata in his hand.  He bowed low to Seiji as the monks voice spoke again._

_            "Hitotsu yuki onaji kurai sono ishi tsuyoi."  _(A heart as strong as stone.)__

_            Dark blue light filtered into the room slowly changing the color of the dreamscape.  This one was different.  Instead of just the box first Rowen appeared before him holding the box protectively as if guarding it.  He turned his head up to Seiji opening his eyes the kanji Chie _(Wisdom)_ flared on his forehead.  He nodded a bow._

_            "Tenku no Yoroi." He whispered then he disappeared leaving only the box as the monks voice came._  (RW:  Armor of Strata….*the word strata actually means a layer of rock.  Go figure.*)

_            "Hitotsu Inochi onaji kurai sono kaze hayaku sugiru." _(A life as fleeting as the wind.)

_            "Yoroi mamoru.  Kiki, Tenku no Rowen, kakomu.  Abunai." _(Protect the armor.  Danger surrounds RW: Rowen of the Strata.)

            _A green light bathed the dreamscape and the last box appeared before him.  He waited but no image formed.  Reaching out Seiji touched the box.  It disappeared and the orb lighted upon his fingertips.  The kanji Teineisa _(Courtesy) _flared within it's swirling depths.  It filled his head with knowledge giving him the words to say._

_            "Korin no Yoroi!  Hikari!"  He shouted.   _(RW: Armor of Halo!  Light!)__

_            A bright light engulfed him as armor started to appear on him until he was fully armed then the light faded away.  He shifted the weight of the no-datchi that he held.  It seemed so light in his grasp.  Seiji noted the extra handle hold built into the blade itself.  Then the voice of the monk sounded again._

_            "Hitotsu meikai kokoru onaji kurai Akari hitotsu hitobito sendo." _(A mind as clear as light to lead the people.)

            _"Warriors awake, seek forth your destiny among the battle of good and evil."      _


	3. Chap two Chill Winds

CHAPTER 2: Chill Winds

            Seiji awoke.  What a weird dream he had.  Shaking his head Seiji made to get up but felt something in his hand.  He looked down and saw that he was holding something.  Opening his hand he saw the green orb from his dream.  He bolted out of bed.  What did this mean?  Dressing quickly Seiji walked out of his room putting the orb in his pocket.  He had to get to the breakfast table, the others would be waiting and until the 'king' arrived it was custom that no one ate.  He would have to do away with that.  Seiji walked into the room and was surprised to see Rowen at the table as well.  It was only eight in the morning!  Taking his place at the table Seiji felt that they were all watching him.

            "What is it?" asked Seiji.

            "We need to talk." Said Cye, "We all had some weird dreams."

            Seiji nodded.  He had the power to see people's dreams, their auras, and had the ability to heal minor wounds.  He also had the gift of being able to understand most things.  "What were these dreams about?"

            "Cye, Kento and I dreamt that we had these orbs and they transformed us into some kind of mystical armor." Said Ryo, "When we awoke we found these."  They all held out an orb.

            "I did as well." Said Seiji, "I believe that they are mystical armors that we can call during battle.  The monk told me that they would help us."  He turned to Rowen with a worried look remembering what had been said in his dream.  "What about you?"

            "I dreamed of war with the Unknown army." Said Rowen crossing his arms.

            "War?" asked Seiji.  That was the one word that he didn't want to hear.  

            "Mia and the child Jun told me that it was the Unknown army that destroyed their village when I asked them yesterday afternoon after I returned from Solarin." Said Rowen.  

            Seiji felt just a little hurt that Rowen had been back longer than he had let on last evening but he must have spent the time talking to Ryo.  Those two were close friends after all, "So it has come to that has it."

            "Yes, but it is imperative that we find out which kingdom that the Unknown army is originating from.  Without that knowledge we will be fighting blind." Said Rowen.

            "But we must fight until then and put a stop to the attacks on the villages." Said Ryo.

            "We should pull the villagers nearest to the border into the inner kingdom to protect them and set up our defense at the border." Said Cye putting his chin on his folded hands, "Rowen and I awoke early this morning and discussed some plans about the defense lines that should be placed at the borders.  We drew some maps for you and left them in the council room."

            Seiji sighed, "We shall continue this conversation in the council room then."

            When the servants came in to serve breakfast they were very surprised to find that no one was there.  The Knights had retreated to the council room to finish planning.  When they emerged the group was very solemn.  War wasn't just an off-handed decision to make.  It meant sacrificing of lives and lands to the destruction and blood of war.  It was decided that no more villages were going to be caught in the destruction of the Unknown army.  It was time to rally the soldiers.  The day was spent in training the troops and pulling the border villagers to the safety of the inner kingdom.  

            Seiji walked through the training soldiers to where Shuu was calling out orders to them.  Shuu nodded to him not missing a syllable.  Seiji watched the soldiers' fight, training for the battles ahead.  Shuu was a good leader and Seiji had no doubt that he would make sure that the troops were prepared for battle.  Moving on Seiji made his way to where the archers were training but he saw that Rowen's apprentice was training them and not Rowen himself.  After another slew of arrows whooshed to hit the center of the target boards Seiji walked through them and to the apprentice.  The man bowed at Seiji.

            "Seiji-sama." He said respectfully.

            "Mukura where's Rowen?  Isn't he supposed to be training them." Said Seiji.

            "He was here for three hours then he left leaving me in charge.  He told me that I needed to learn to take over for him so that in case of his absence I would be able to lead the troop." Said Mukura.

            "Do you know where he went?" asked Seiji his brow creasing.

            "I wouldn't know, Seiji-sama but he did go and see Sir Cye before he left." Said Mukara pointing toward the southern tower.

            "Thank you, Mukura." Said Seiji managing a smile for the archer, "Continue the good work."

            "Yes, kokou-sama." Said Mukura as Seiji started off toward the tower.  _King or my liege._

            Seiji stalked up the tower steps and knocked on the door to Cye's planning room.  Cye opened the door and smiled letting Seiji in.  He gestured to the map on his table.

            "The villages Roinrn, Gestern, Tabvil, Aquan, Zeebran, and Wastaln have all be evacuated and salvaged as best they could.  Everything is going as planned." Said Cye.

            Seiji nodded at the map.  That was good but it wasn't the reason he was here.  He took a deep breath trying not to look as angry as he was, "Cye, where's Rowen?"

            "R-Rowen…" stuttered Cye, "Well….um…I…er…"

            "Don't lie to me, Cye." Said Seiji knowing that Cye would have a hard time at that anyway.

            "I can't tell you, Seiji-sama…" said Cye quietly.

            "You can't or won't?" asked Seiji prying trying not to look agitated.

            "He made me promise not to tell you that he was here or where he went after." Said Cye nervously knowing that if Seiji got angry with him he could easily lose his head.  

            Seiji sighed, "What did he come here for?"

            Cye felt a little relieved, that was something that he could tell, "He gave me these maps for future plans and references that he did in a far scale into the future.  He has planned for at least a week ahead."  Cye showed the maps to Seiji who briefly glanced at them.  He frowned even more.

            "Is there anything else that you can tell me, Cye?" asked Seiji smiling reassuringly at Cye, "I won't make you break your word but if there is anything please tell me."

            "He walked in Shuu's direction.  You should ask him in which way Rowen went." Said Cye glad that Seiji wasn't mad at him.

            "Thank you, Cye." Said Seiji walking out of the room and down the tower.

            'Rowen's going to get in trouble now.' Thought Cye.  He could tell that Seiji was very irritated.

            Seiji stormed out of the tower and toward Shuu reeling in his anger once again as he approached the large Knight.  Shuu bowed to him then told the troops to take a break as Seiji motioned that he wished to talk.  Shuu walked over to him.

            "Have you seen Rowen?" Seiji asked.

            "Yeah, he came over here and handed me some troop formation papers then went toward the Calvary training fields." Said Shuu scratching his head, "Why?  You looking for him?"

            "You could say that." Said Seiji unable to hide some of the wrath in his words as he walked off.

            At the training fields he saw that a young boy was leading the troops in practice.  Where was Ryo?  He waved to the young boy who stopped his horse and waved to the others to keep practicing then walking the horse off to the side dismounted and headed over to where Seiji was.

Seiji was nearly choking on his anger.  The boy bowed.

            "Seiji-sama." He said respectfully.

            "Where are Ryo and Rowen?" he asked.

            The boy shook his head, "I don't know.  Sir Rowen showed up and Sir Ryo went to talk to him and left me in charge I haven't seen him since.  You might ask that boy over there with Byakuen he saw them."

            "Thank you.  Carry on." Said Seiji turning and walking toward the young child who was watching the Calvary train.  It was the boy that they had saved earlier.  The child had seemed to become attached to Ryo for some reason.

            "Jun, where are Ryo and Rowen?" asked Seiji kneeling beside the boy and tiger.

            "Rowen came up not so long ago and gave Ryo some papers." Said Jun smiling, "Ryo told Rowen to wait but he just kept walking.  Ryo took off after him and grabbed him by the shoulder.  They started arguing and almost got into a fight but then they both walked off together."

            Seiji frowned even more.  "Do you know where they were going?"

            "Nope." Said Jun smiling, "But I'm sure Byakuen knows.  He always knows were Ryo is."

            "Byakuen?" said Seiji raising an eyebrow and looking at the tiger.  He was NOT about to ask the tiger.

            "I'm sure they will be back before dinner." Smiled Jun.

            "Yeah." Muttered Seiji before walking off.

            Cye winced as they sat down for dinner.  Ryo and Rowen had yet to show up.  The sun was starting to set but Seiji's temper was starting to rise.  He glanced over at Shuu who glanced back.  The large Knight was nervous as well.  Seiji was trying his best to remain calm but he was very angry with the two absentees.  Dinner didn't last long and was over before it had barely begun.  Cye and Shuu quickly excused themselves wanting to get as far away from Seiji's wrath as they could.  Seiji stewed for a few minutes before glancing down at the tiger, which was purring not that far from the table.  Ok, so he would ask the tiger.

            "Byakuen, where is your master, huh?" asked Seiji petting the tiger's head.

            Byakuen growled softly then got up and slowly padded out of the room with Seiji following.  The tiger led him to the stables and growled lightly in the directions of the horses.

            "I need a horse?" Seiji asked.  The tiger nodded and yawned lightly. 

            Seiji saddled his horse and led it out then mounted.  Byakuen padded off starting at a slow lope then changed into a blinding run.  The trek took nearly over an hour before Byakuen finally stopped then smelt the ground growling softly as he sensed that Ryo was close.  Seiji dismounted and pat Byakuen on the head.

            "Thank you." He said.

            Byakuen just growled softly then took off the rest of the way.  It was one of the empty border towns.  Seiji saw Ryo's horse tied outside of one of the empty houses.  Byakuen walked up to the house and entered through the open door.  Seiji quietly walked up toward the house until he could hear their voices.

            "Byakuen!" said Ryo as his tiger entered, "I was wondering when you would show up."

            "What's the tiger doing all the way out here?" came Rowen's voice.  It sounded a bit weak.

            "Byakuen always follows me." Said Ryo then frowning at Rowen who was wincing as he tried to tie a bandage around the bleeding gash just beneath his ribs, "Quit moving.  You only have yourself to blame for this."

            "Shut up, Ryo.  I never asked you to come along." Snapped Rowen.

            "Well, if I hadn't you would have gotten more than just this gash." Said Ryo, "And you'll be lucky if you don't get worse when we get back to the castle."

            "You're in trouble as well for coming with me even though I told you not to." Said Rowen then hissing in pain, "Gods that hurts.  Are you trying to kill me?"

            "Quiet you.  I know but I couldn't let you go and do something stupid without trying to help you." Said Ryo, "And it wouldn't hurt if you stopped squirming as I tied the bandages.  We are friends after all."

            "Yeah, thanks." Said Rowen smiling for once.

            "Now what are we going to tell Seiji-sama?  He's going to be furious." Said Ryo, "And I for one like my head right where it is ON my shoulders."

            "I don't know." Said Rowen sadly, "I think he'll kill me first."

            "Shizuka ni!  Seiji-sama isn't that cruel." Said Ryo finishing tying the bandages, "Another thing is how we are going to get you back to the castle tonight?  This has been the fifth time in a half hour of travel that we've had to stop and reapply these bandages.  You're bleeding a lot.  I really don't think that you'll make it to the castle if you insist on traveling on.  We should stay here for the night and rest."  _Shut up!_

            "Alright.  You go on and I will stay.  I don't want you in anymore trouble that you're already in." said Rowen wincing again.

            "Sure good plan.  I go back to the nice safe castle and let you bleed to death out here.  Yeah, that's smart Rowen.  I'd have to kill myself for letting you die.  No, we are both staying here.  That's final.  Damare and get some rest." Said Ryo crossing his arms then walking outside to retrieve the saddle bags from his horse and take the equipment from the horse's back letting it loose.  _Don't say anything.  Same as shut up._

The horse would find somewhere to spend the night then come back in the morning for its passengers.  Seiji hid while Ryo did that, he didn't want them to know that he was here.  Ryo walked back in the hut carrying the stuff.  He looked over at Rowen's glowering face and started a fire in the hearth with his ability.  The flame flared on his hand for a second then caught the logs on fire.  He smiled then turned back to Rowen.

            "I'm going to make something to eat." Said Ryo taking out several supplies from the saddlebags.

            "What are we going to tell Seiji when we don't show up until tomorrow?" asked Rowen attempting to cross his arms but failed miserably from the pain.

            "The truth of course.  You were too weak to travel." Said Ryo stirring a soup of sorts then turning back to Rowen, "Lie down.  You'll heal faster if you take the pressure off of your side."

            "Then what do we tell him about this?" Rowen asked gesturing to the bandage wincing again.

            "We?  No, no, no.  What YOU are going to tell him is the truth, Rowen." Said Ryo getting up from making his stew and forcing Rowen to lie down then covering him up with a blanket.

            "Yeah, that'll go down really well won't it." Said Rowen sarcastically, "If I tell him that for some fool reason I dreamed that the Unknown army was part of the Kurayami no sono Wakusei Okoku and that they were planning an attack on the castle then I decided to see if it was true; Seiji will kill me.  For one thing, I neglected to tell him that at the meeting because I was afraid that he would worry.  He already has enough things to worry about.  Two, I made the decision to go by myself to keep the endangerment level down but Ryo no baka decided to come along so I endangered two lives instead of one.  The penalty for that is high enough.  Three, I left the training in charge of Mukura instead of doing it myself like I was supposed to.  Leaving the post is punishable by death.  Four, I risked starting a war by going to the Kurayami Okoku to check it out but I didn't take any armor so I wouldn't be recognize as belonging to Korin but then you came along still dressed for training.  If they saw us Korin will be in even greater danger.  That in itself is punishable by public execution."

            "Rowen, they ARE in charge of the Unknown army." Said Ryo crossing his arms, "They've started the war." 

            "But if I was wrong I would have started a needless war." Said Rowen, "But I had a plan for that too."

            "That's why I came.  You were going to get killed in case you were wrong so they couldn't trace you back to Korin." Said Ryo his face angry, "That was foolish; we need you Rowen."  

            "Not if it would have caused another war." Said Rowen, "Besides I left all my research with Cye, Shuu, and you."

            "Yeah, but what about the future block head.  We are friends.  Losing you would affect the rest of us greatly."  Said Ryo then putting some of the stew in a bowl, "Now eat this and get better."

            "Fifthly, I lied to Seiji." Said Rowen sadly as he took a sip of the hot soup, "That's treason.  Again, punishable by death."

            "Rowen," started Ryo, "You just didn't want him to worry anymore than he had to.  And you did that because you are his friend trying to make his daily load just a little lighter for him.  Besides you didn't lie.  You just didn't tell him about the whole dream, which bothered you so much that you woke early to think about what to do."  He petted Byakuen's head and gave the tiger a bowl of stew as well, "You did what you thought was the right thing to do as did I when I followed you."

            "Yeah…" said Rowen sighing, "I sure screwed up didn't I."

            "I don't think so." Said Ryo, "We found out where the Unknown army was coming from didn't we."

            "And I got shot while I was at it.  I'm an archer, how can I draw an arrow with just one arm, I can barely move anything on this side?" demanded Rowen, "I can't believe that Seiji will keep me around.  They get rid of wounded soldiers, you know that, Ryo.  Besides my head is already under the guillotine, this handicap has just rendered me useless."   

            "Maybe Seiji can heal you with his power.  I'm sure that he would." Said Ryo eating.

            "Have you been listening to a word that I've been saying Ryo?  He's going to kill me, not heal me." Said Rowen, "Besides his power isn't that strong the most he could do is stop the bleeding."

            "Well, it wasn't your fault that you got shot.  That even surprised me at first." Said Ryo, "Who knew that wherever you came from people grew up in one instant.  You might be taller but I must say from carrying you around that you don't weigh much more.  Yet another reason you should shut up and eat this stew."

            Seiji blinked.  Grow up?  Cautiously he stalked toward a window and peeked in.  Rowen was lying on a bed trying to eat the stew, which was resting in a bowl on his chest.  He seemed much taller than last he had seen him.  He seemed at least a year older.  Perhaps he was actually their age and not younger than them.  Going back to the hut's porch Seiji sat on the first step.  Now that he knew the truth what was he going to do?  Well, it was time to let them know that he was here.

            Ryo jumped up as he heard a knock on the door then taking a sheathed knife answered the door.  His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw whom it was.

            "S-S-Seiji-sama?!" Ryo stuttered taking a step back, "W-what are you doing here?"

            "May I come in Ryo?" asked Seiji.

            "S-sure." Said Ryo retreating into the hut.

            "Seiji!!" exclaimed Rowen his eyes widening.  He bolted up knocking the bowl of stew to the floor.  There was a tearing sound then Rowen doubled over the bandages turning dark red.

            Ryo rushed to Rowen's side, "Crap, you broke it open.  We'll have to bandage you again."

            Seiji walked over to Rowen and put the tips of his fingers on the bandages.  Closing his eyes Seiji fed the power through his fingers and through the bandages to the wounded flesh beneath.  The bleeding stopped.  Rowen looked up at Seiji mystified.  

            "You are right." Said Seiji looking at Rowen, "All I can do is stop the bleeding."

            "You heard us?" asked Ryo looking nervous and worried.

            "Yes." Said Seiji as he started to change the bloody bandages carefully.

            "How-how much did you…" started Rowen.

            "I got here a little after Ryo started changing the bandages." Said Seiji wrapping the wound.

            "Oh, Gods." Muttered Rowen.  That signed his death sentence.

            "Rowen meant no harm." Said Ryo.

            "I know; I heard it all.  And I, " started Seiji tying off the bandages, "Forgive both of you.  Even though I don't approve of anything that I heard.  I want to know what happened."

            "Well, " started Ryo, "When Rowen gave the plans for future combat I knew that something was up so I approached him about it finally forcing him to tell me.  In the end I went with him to keep him from getting himself killed.  We went to the Kurayami Okoku and spied about.  That's when we saw a troop of spirit demons in armor leaving from the back of the castle in secret.  It was the Unknown army.  Having our confirmation we started to leave but one of them saw us and they started firing arrows at us.  We were dodging and would have gotten clean away but suddenly Rowen started glowing, light flashed and suddenly he grew up to this.  In his momentary pause he was shot with an arrow but if that wasn't enough when we were running he fell and the arrow caught on something tearing a gash across below his ribs as it was torn out.  From there we made it to the horse and escaped a few yards.  There I first bandaged him but the bleeding was so bad that we had to stop several times to change the bandages.  Then we ended up here at night fall." 

            Seiji nodded, "I see.  Both of you should really be thrown in the dungeons but, " Seiji smiled, "I heard why you did it so I can't really be angry anymore."  He looked down at Rowen, "No, I'm not going to kill you.  I'm sure the wound will heal fast.  Cye can take care of you when you get back to the castle tomorrow.  I'm going back now so the castle doesn't get in an uproar."

            "Thank you, Seiji-sama." Said Ryo bowing.

            "I can't do without two of the most important people to me and the kingdom." Said Seiji as he walked out of the hut, "Take good care of him for now Ryo.  Get back to the castle as quickly as possible.  There we will discuss your findings of the Unknown army."

            Byakuen escorted Seiji back to the castle safely for there was things lurking about near the town that night to make sure that was lost would be found.  Seiji told his findings to Shuu and Cye who were very much relieved that it was all over now.  That night however Seiji dreamt a dream, which bothered him, he would not see his two friends again after that night.  The dark claims all, which knows its secrets.  Seiji tossed and turned finally bolting up in bed.  Ryo and Rowen were in trouble he just knew it but it was still two hours till dawn.  Dressing as he felt the feeling grow stronger Seiji left his room and found that Shuu and Cye were awake as well.  They felt it too.  Without waking the rest of the castle the trio rode off into the dark with a troubled Byakuen leading the way.  When they arrived they found the hut in shambles, but no sign of either Ryo or Rowen could be found.  Shuu pointed out the hoof prints outside telling of at least five horses.  The two had been taken and all three of them had a sinking idea of who it was.    

_                                          Kurayami no sono Wakusei Okoku. _


	4. Chap three Then Came the Rain

CHAPTER 3: Then Came the Rain

            Kale rode behind the two prisoners who were forced to walk.  Their hands were bound and a line connected their bonds to Sekhmet's saddle horn.  He was pacing his horse slow enough to let the two walk behind at a normal pace instead of making them run as Kale had suggested.  If they ran Sekhmet wasn't sure that the one with the blue hair would survive the trip.  Kayura's arrow hadn't missed its mark like they thought it had.  He looked back the wind rushing through his green hair and blinked his dark shaded eyelids.  Speaking of the prisoner he looked exhausted and was struggling to keep up with even this slow pace.  Perhaps they should stop and rest.  No   need to kill them before they got back to Kurayami Okoku.  He started to slow his horse when Kale rode up beside him.

            "Don't stop Sekhmet, we're going slow enough already." Snapped Kale.

            "B-but he looks unwell." Said Sekhmet looking back with worry.

            "Who cares." Said Kale, "He can walk so let him walk."

            Dais was riding ahead keeping a look out for any people.  Making sure that they had the clear way.  Shuten was riding behind making sure that no one else from Korin was following them or tracking them in any way.  Kale slowed to ride along side the prisoners to keep an eye on them.  They were dangerous.  When they had tracked them to the hut at the abandoned village they thought that it would be an easy task to apprehend the two since one was wounded but that was far from the right case.  The one with black hair and wild eyes would set flames of fire to the air and the other would send a gust of wind throwing both the warlords and the flames about.  They had nearly given up when Shuten caught the one with the black hair putting an end to the antics but Kale was still mad.  His singed arm and hair kept reminding him of the battle.  If it were his decision he would have killed them already but no, Shuten wanted to bring them back alive.  He looked down and saw the black haired one whom he was closest to giving him an evil look.  Just then the other stumbled and fell.  Sekhmet stopped automatically.  Kale frowned; he wouldn't have stopped.  Kayura rode up.

            "What's the matter here?" she asked.

            "He fell." Said Sekhmet frowning.

            "His wound must have broken open again." Said Kayura.

            "We should keep going." Snapped Kale, "He's not dead yet.  
            "But he's not well." Said Sekhmet frowning.

            "We'll keep going in a second." Kayura growled back, "Shuten's in charge of this, not you.  He said keep them alive.  If this keeps up he'll bleed to death.  So shut your trap."

            Kayura dismounted and walked over toward the prisoners.  The black haired one was trying to help his friend but without the aid of his hands there wasn't much he could do.  He stood protectively in front of his friend as Kayura came closer.  She held out her hands revealing only bandages.

            "I'm not going to hurt either of you.  I'm just going to reset the bandages." Said Kayura.

            The black haired boy watched her every move as she started to unwind the top bandages, which were soaked in blood.  She looked up to see the boy hovering over her as she started wrapping the clean bandages.  Kayura almost felt sorry for both of them…almost.

            "Quit hovering." She snapped.

            "No." said the boy, "I'm making sure that you're not going to hurt him."

            Kayura smiled as she continued wrapping.  She had to admire his courage, "What's your name?  Mine's Kayura."

            "And why should I tell you." Snapped Ryo.

            "It was just a question.  It's not like I demanded an answer besides it's better than calling you boy." Said Kayura frowning at the other boy as he winced making the bandages move.

            "I'm Ryo Sanada, that's Rowen." Said Ryo his brow creasing as he watched, "You're making the bandages too tight."

            "I know that, but it'll help him sit straighter in a saddle." Said Kayura tightening the bandages again gently.  

            "Saddle?  You're going to put him on a horse?" asked Ryo.

            "No, I'm putting both of you on a horse before the wound on your shoulder needs to be bandaged again as well.  Kale's is getting a bit antsy anyway." Said Kayura as she tied the bandages off.

            "Who's Kale?" asked Ryo.

            "The cranky man with the uncombed blue hair and the bad attitude." Said Kayura as she helped Rowen to stand.  He seemed really weak.  She frowned in concern, "Are you going to be alright?"

            Rowen just looked up at her with half open eyes and winced.  Kayura suddenly felt so absorbed in those deep blue eyes, as if they were deep pools of water with endless depths.  She was brought out of her trance by Sekhmet who brought his horse back toward them dismounting and cutting the ropes free of the saddle horn.  Kayura took out a slender knife and stood before Ryo.

            "If I free your hands you are going to have to promise not to run away.  That way you and your friend can share the same horse, if not you both ride with one of us.  I just assume that you wouldn't want the latter." Said Kayura.

            Ryo frowned but he had to admit that she was being fair, "I won't run, you have my word."

            "Good." Said Kayura as she slit his bonds; freeing Ryo's hands, "You will take Sekhmet's horse."

            Putting a foot in the stirrup Ryo swung onto the horse.  With Sekhmet's help Rowen was put on the horse in front of Ryo.  That way Ryo could help support Rowen.  The large horse's reigns were tied to a rope, which was tied to one of the leather straps in the baggage of Kayura's horse.  That way it would lead the other horse.  Kayura smiled at Sekhmet.  He was like her little brother.  Ever since his accident with a neurological poison he's been a little absent in the mind.  He mounted the horse first for he was going to ride behind her.  Her horse would only answer to her at the reins.  Kale rode up beside Kayura as she started to mount the horse.

            "What are you doing?" he demanded motioning to Ryo and Rowen who were on the back of Sekhmet's horse.  Ryo had an arm around Rowen holding him up, as Rowen seemed to be falling asleep.

            "You wanted to go faster, so we're going faster.  It will be easier for them on a horse and faster for you." Said Kayura sarcastically, "Besides they're both tired so unless we do this then we'll end up dragging them back to the castle."

            "That would have been better." Muttered Kale, "We're not babysitters."

            "Oh, quit your griping Kale." Snapped Kayura as she swung over the saddle and fell into place.

            They continued on at a faster pace but Kayura still kept the horses slow as not to jar the prisoners too much.  She glanced back after fifteen minutes of travel.  Rowen had completely fallen asleep and Ryo wasn't too far off but he seemed determined not to fall asleep as if afraid that something would happen to his friend if he did.  She hoped that they would hold out until they got to the castle…well it wouldn't be too much better for them there but at least they would get to rest in the dungeon for a few minutes before Arago would call for them.  Perhaps she could fix them up a little before then.  They looked terrible.  Kayura shook her head why did she care so much; they were probably both going to die anyway.  Arago didn't keep many prisoners; these two wouldn't be any different.

             Soon the castle loomed before them casting its evil shadow on the poor villages before it.  Ryo strained to keep his eyes open as they rode on.  He couldn't risk letting his hold on Rowen slip; his friend might fall from the horse.  He looked at all the ragged people who rushed out of the way as the horses walked through.  He felt sympathy toward them.  They seemed so scared and frightened.  Kale thundered into the castle leaving the others behind, Dais was soon to follow but Shuten stayed behind with Kayura.  He looked over at the prisoners.

            "They look dead." 

            "Almost." Said Kayura with a half smile at the joke, and then back to business, "How long do you think that they have before Arago-sama will call for them?"

            "An hour in the most.  We have a meeting as soon as we get back." Said Shuten, "Why do you ask?"

            "Well, I uh." Started Kayura as a blush crept over her face.

            Shuten smiled, "Which one seems to have caught you?"

            "I just think they need a little rest and care before going to see Arago." Said Kayura, "They're filthy and in need of rest.  That's all."

            "Oh, really.  I see." Said Shuten smiling as Kayura kept blushing, "Well, I guess I can persuade Arago to take care of the other matters first and give you twenty minutes before the meeting to fix them up and forty minutes after.  Then we'll see about Arago not killing them if he doesn't kill us first for messing up."

            The next thing Ryo knew they had reached the stables.  He shook his head slowly to wake up, must have dozed off.  Kayura was tying the rope that held Sekhmet's horse to a stabling hook.  She smiled at them and was about to tell them that they could get down when Kale jumped out of nowhere scaring the horse.  It reared throwing both of them through the air and to the ground in a heavy crash.  Kayura looked horrified for a moment as Kale started laughing.

            "Kale you dumbass!" Kayura screamed at him then throwing a rock nearly hit him with it, "Get out of here!"

            "Sure thing." Laughed Kale as he left a cruel grin stretching across his face.

            "Gods, are you two alright?" asked Kayura going over to them.

            Ryo got up first for he had fallen into Rowen's chest, "No, but I'm alive.  You alright Ro?"

            Rowen groaned and put a hand across his ribs as he tried to stand, "My ribs hurt."

            Ryo helped him up, "Careful, you might have broken something."

            "Come on.  Let's go.  I've only got twenty minutes to take care of you before I have to go and unless you want to stay in the dungeon as filthy and hurt as you are I suggest you just do as I say." Said Kayura taking up Rowen's other side as they entered the castle's interior.  She led them to a corridor then set Rowen down in a chair, "Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back.  If you try to escape or go anywhere else it's the dungeon for the both of you got it?"

            Ryo nodded though he wished that there were someway to get out of here.  He watched Kayura walk off then looked back to Rowen who was still clutching his ribs, "Are you alright Ro?"

            "I don't think they're broken just bruised." Said Rowen wincing, "As soon as I'm able I'm going to have a little fist to jaw talk with that Kale guy."

            "Yeah, if we stay alive long enough.  I don't know what they're planning but this Kayura chick seems nice enough for someone who just trashed a bunch of villages." Said Ryo, "I didn't think that they would find us so fast or I would have had something set up.  We have to find some way to get out of here and back to Korin.  Seiji-sama's probably worried sick."

            "Don't worry, I'll think of someway we can get the message to them." Said Rowen.

            "Alright, so for now-" he was cut off as a red tunic and a black pair of pants were thrown at him hitting his face.  

Ryo looked up to see Kayura smiling at them, "I hope they fit, I'm not the best size guesser around.  That room there is the washroom, get cleaned up and I'll fix your wound up with a poultice."  Ryo looked down at Rowen then up at her.  Kayura understood, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him while you're gone.  He's going to get cleaned up too."  She held out a blue tunic and a pair of black pants.

            Ryo gave her an unsure look then he left for the washroom.  Kayura took hold of Rowen's arm pulling him to his feet, "Come on."

            "Where are we going?" asked Rowen as he stumbled down the corridor with Kayura's help.

            "That's the first thing that you've said to me." Said Kayura grinning, "I'm taking you to another room to get cleaned up.  I don't have much longer to get you two fixed up."

            They soon arrived at another room.  Kayura walked Rowen in and sat him down on a chair then set the clothes off to one side.  Rowen closed his eyes for a moment taking a moment to rest; he was tired.  Suddenly he felt something on his face.  Opening his eyes quickly Rowen saw that Kayura had a wet washcloth in her hand and was attacking the grim on the side of his face.

            "Hey!" he started. 

            "Oh be quiet.  You can't even walk by yourself.  I doubt that you have enough energy to do this." She said as she scrubbed at his face taking the dirt off of it.

            Rowen frowned, it's not like he could stop her from doing that anyway.  He doubted that he could do much until he got some rest.  He started nodding off again.  He was awaken by a cold feeling on his shoulder.  

            "What the-HEY!" Rowen flushed.  Kayura had taken his shirt and was scrubbing his shoulders.

            "Geez, calm down." Said Kayura as she saw his face turn red.  It was so cute, "I have to check your ribs and clean the wound anyway.  You sleep like a rock, I even washed your hair."

            "But-but-but." Stuttered Rowen, now noticing that his hair was damp as well.

            "Look, I bandaged you before it's not like I haven't seen your skin already."  Said Kayura smiling, "Your hair is very soft, you know."

            Rowen choked back his embarrassment as Kayura started to put the cold cloth to his ribs, he jumped a bit, "That hurt."

            "Of course it will, you have two bruised ribs.  I already checked and none of them are broken.  I'll but a light bandage on them after you're clean and perhaps that will help.  Now stop squirming and let me clean." Said Kayura putting the cloth back across the ribs gently cleaning the grime.  She frowned as she got to the bandages, she'd have to clean the wound or else it would become infected.  She started unwrapping the bandages until she came down to the last wind, "You do realize that this will hurt."

            "Yeah." Said Rowen then taking a deep breath and exhaling.

            As gently as she could Kayura pulled the bandage from the wound exposing the mess of scab and blood beneath, "I didn't know that I did this much damage to you.  No, you must have done something else.  There's no way my arrow would have done this alone."

            "You were the archer?" asked Rowen opening his eyes wide.

            "I'm not that good, I just started learning a week ago."  Said Kayura as she gently put a new cloth to the wound.  

            "That was at least nearly two hundred yards." Said Rowen then wincing as she worked a bit of the excess scab off, "You can't be that new."

            "Well, after I rewrap your wounds I'm going to go get your friend and fix his wound and you had better be dressed in those clean clothes by the time that I get back or I'll dress you myself." Said Kayura smiling as he paled.  She put a poultice on the wound before wrapping it again, "That should speed the recovery."

            Rowen caught her wrist as Kayura stood up, "What's going to happen to Ryo and me?"

            "I don't know." Said Kayura, "That's completely up to Arago-sama."

            Silently Kayura left the room and went down the hall.  She hoped that they wouldn't be killed or at least not Rowen.  Ryo was waiting in the hall dressed in the clean clothes.  She dressed his shoulder much like she had Rowen's cut.  After assuring Ryo that Rowen was ok they went and retrieved the now cleanly dressed boy.  She took them down the hall and put them in a room.  With Ryo's help she put Rowen on the bed and covered him up.  He fell to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  Kayura turned to Ryo.

            "You have an hour to rest and get some sleep, don't waste it trying to escape and don't wreck my room alright."  Said Kayura.  Ryo nodded and sat in one of the chairs.  Kayura walked out of the room and into the hall only to bump into Kale.

            "What do you want?" she growled at him.

            "Prisoners are supposed to be in the dungeon." Said Kale crossing his arms.

            "They're doing no harm." Said Kayura trying to ignore Kale.

            "Oh, really." Said Kale, "I noticed that you seem to be pretty attached to them for some reason, Kayura."

            "Get real, Kale.  Now let's go before we are late for the meeting." Said Kayura slinging her long black hair in Kale's face as she walked on down the hall. 

            Joining Shuten on the way the three walked into a dark hall and sat at a rounded table.   Shuten took his place as the leader.  Here they would discuss the work of the a.k.a. Unknown army, which they commanded then report back to Arago.  They looked at Sekhmet as he entered nearly tripping as the pile of papers that he had in his hands stacked over his head blinding his line of vision.  Kale resisted the urge of tripping the other masho only because it would take them forever to get the papers back in line.  Dais started unstacking the papers and setting them on the table in smaller piles.  

            "These are the reports from generals of the army attacking the northern kingdoms.  Including the reports from the squad in the Konga area." Said Dais.  

            "I think that it has come time to push Korin's hand.  They aren't prepared for us.  There's no way they would withstand a frontal assault followed up by sending some troops through the northern countries to fall behind their border force.  Trapping those worthless warriors in the middle quickly exterminating them.  Korin would fall with the time of one day." Said Kale pointing across the map.

            "A good plan indeed, Kale." Said Shuten then glaring at the masho, "IF we wanted to give away what country we were from!  Baka!"

            "We caught the spies before they got back to the inner kingdom, so no one else knows but them." Said Dais looking at them through his one good eye.  A black eye patch lay across the other from where a kid from the country of Konga had taken it out during the fight.  His long white hair waved as he moved his head.

            "True." Said Kayura, "So sending a frontal assault at this point in the game would be detrimental to the plan.  If we mess up we would lose our element of surprise."

            "That's why we won't mess up." Said Kale.

            "You didn't factor in the abilities of the armors.  We know that the monk went in there.  He's probably already given the armors out so we don't know who has them right now nor do we know how much experience that they have." Said Shuten frowning and folding his hands in thought.

            "We can question the prisoners." Said Sekhmet, "Perhaps they know."

            "Arago will question them." Said Kayura quickly killing that statement.  She didn't like the look that Kale had gotten.

            "I suggest that we send our first troop through the northern kingdom and attack there first then send another from the south part of Korin." Said Dais, "That way we can keep them off the scent of where we are originally from."

            "Our main troops we will send by boat to go around and attack the eastern shore.  The castle can be easily taken from that point and they will most likely have all of their soldiers at the border thinking that we won't attack that way." Said Shuten.

            "That will take too long!" shouted Kale standing up.

            "A war is won by patience not rash decisions, Kale." Calmly said Shuten refusing to allow his anger to be aroused by Kale.

            "That's why we haven't won yet." Hissed Kale storming out of the room, "These meetings are as useless as the leader who orders them."

            The others discussed battle strategy and formation and after a while they called an end to the meeting.  Kayura left to get ready for their meeting with Arago.  He wouldn't be happy with her or Sekhmet for letting the spies get back into their own country before their capture.  He was a very irritable person.  When Arago got mad people got hurt.

            Meanwhile Rowen and Ryo had gotten thirty minutes of sleep.  They spent the rest of the time thinking up a plan.  Rowen sat up trying to ignore the pain in his ribs only to double over as soon as he got sat up.  The kanji orb was knocked from his pocket and went rolling across the floor.

            "Catch that!" shouted Rowen as he saw the orb roll away.

            Ryo made a dive and caught it before it could roll out through the crack in the door.  He handed it back to Rowen, "Here."

            As soon as the orb came in contact with Rowen's skin a dark blue light illuminated him and suddenly he felt his pain relieved as the orb disappeared into him, "Weird."

            Ryo stared at him, "Weird?  Is that all you can say?  That was freaky.  Where's the orb?"

            "I think I absorbed its power." Said Rowen looking at his hands.  Then he jumped up from the bed.  No pain, "Amazing."

            "Stop that, you're wounded." Said Ryo raising an eyebrow at Rowen.

            "Not anymore." Said Rowen with a smile, "It must have healed me.  This is amazing.  I've never seen anything that does this.  Get your orb out."

            Ryo pulled the red kanji orb out of his pocket and held it up.  Instantly he was washed in a red light as the orb slowly disappeared.  He felt the wound across his shoulder heal over.  Shuten had been the one who had cut it when they were fighting.  He felt so much stronger.  He could sense that his connection with fire had heightened.  He looked back to Rowen who had sat back down, "We should still pretend to be wounded.  Let them find out on their own.  Perhaps we can use this to our advantage."

            Suddenly Kale and Shuten opened the door.  Shuten's was a face of stone but Kale's face was glowing with ill will.  Shuten spoke, "It is time.  Arago will see you now."

            Ryo had the thought of fighting their way out swirling in his thoughts but he saw that the other masho were behind them and knew that it would be useless to take on all five of them at once.  Slowly he got up followed by Rowen who was still feigning a wound.  They studied their surroundings well as they were taken to the throne room.  Perhaps this information would serve them well later or in any case they would have to find someway to escape if they were sentenced to die.  Their hands were bound before they started into the throne room. 

            The throne room was black with some purple flamed candles.  A giant floating head was at the far end of the room.  Ryo frowned; it was Arago.  He grinded his teeth trying not to get angered but for some reason he just felt his fury build up like a kindled fire.  He saw that Rowen had narrowed his eyes as well.  They were shoved to their knees before Arago as the masho stood behind them bowing reverently on one knee to Arago.

            "Arago-sama." Said Shuten.

            "You have returned.  It is well that you have brought the two spies back.  If you had lost them I would have been very displeased." Said the huge head looking at the masho, "Korin must not find out otherwise I will have no use for you anymore.  You have done well with the tasks assigned to you I expect you to keep them up."

            "We have not been able to find any of the armors yet." Said Sekhmet.

            "You have been given enough time!" growled Arago.

            Rowen who was directly in front of Sekhmet started as he heard the crackling of energy.  Arago was going to shock Sekhmet but since he was so close he would be caught in the energy too.  He closed his eyes as he felt the energy rush forward but suddenly he felt it strike against something in front of him.  Opening his eyes Rowen say a dark blue shield of energy before him deflecting the attack.  Everyone was surprised.

            "What is this?" demanded Arago as he stopped his attack watching the shield disappear as well, "Could that be…"

            The evil lord let his word trail as he thought, "Yes, it must be.  But I must be sure."

            A beam of power shot out of Arago's seemingly depthless void eyes and hit Rowen; freezing him where he stood.  Arago seemed as if he were reading something.

            "Ah, yes.  I see now." Said Arago as he continued to shift through Rowen's aura as if it were a book. The fabled city…"

            Ryo's temper rose as he finally worked his bonds loose.  Holding out a hand toward Arago he concentrated on the burning candle beside the dark spirit.  Perhaps if he could make it flare then Arago would be distracted just enough to release Rowen.

            _Come on, come on!_ Thought Ryo furiously, _Work!_

            Nothing happened.  Why wasn't it working, he could always move a flame!  Ryo's temper rocketed then all of a sudden he found himself wearing some kind of red and white sub armor.  Still he refused to get distracted, his friend was in danger!  Fire seemed to erupt from around him as magically heavy armor started to form atop key areas of the sub armor.  Front plate, back plate, then the gauntlets, shoulder guards, and thigh guards, finally the shin guards appeared as well letting the fire disappear.  The one that had kindled in his soul however was still burning with ferocity.  Ryo's gaze was locked on Arago as the fire sought a way out.

            "Flare up…NOW!!" 

            A blazing rush of fire burst up from the ground striking Arago.  The attack didn't hurt the spirit lord but it did startle him immensely causing him to drop his scrying spell.

            "WHAT?!  The Yoroi no Rekka; here!" shouted Arago glaring at Ryo, "How very interesting things have gotten."

            Ryo drew his two katana letting the rage of the fire within him guide his every move.  Shuten leapt out at him swinging his kusari gama.  Soon they were exchanging blows.  Ryo noticed that the masho had donned armors as well.

            Arago glared at the others, "Aid Shuten, I want that armor!"

            A fierce battle took place and in the end Ryo was defeated by the sheer number of his attackers.  Kayura had kept Rowen under the guard of her Starlight Swords preventing him from doing anything to aid Ryo.  Soon Ryo was held in a kneel before Arago by the other warlords.  He was still glowing from his battle rage.  The fire still burnt with power.

            "You have done well my masho." Boomed Arago's voice, "With the Yoroi no Rekka finding the other four armors will be all too easy.  Take both of them out to the courtyard, I will meet you there."

            Kayura and Sekhmet took Rowen and Dais, Shuten, and Kale dragged Ryo none to gently out to the courtyard.  There, the floating head of Arago awaited them.  He smiled down at the struggling Ryo.

            "Call the others to arms, Rekka." Said Arago.

            Ryo just glared, what did this madman mean call the others to arms.  Arago just kept smiling, "Speak, Rekka."

            Ryo found everything growing dim as if he were getting further and further away from everyone.  He could hear voices speak but they seemed slow and dampened.  He felt his mouth move but he couldn't understand what he was saying.  Unable to stop himself Ryo struggled to clear his head, he felt so far away.

            "Yoroi to arms!" Ryo shouted or rather Arago using Ryo's body and voice to say by blocking Ryo's mind from the rest of him.

            Ryo cleared his mind only to find that a glowing red light was shooting up from him in a pillar to the sky above.  He saw that the warlords' armors were doing the same thing, what did it mean?  A green light shot up from Korin followed by a light blue and orange one.  Ryo blinked what was happening?  Rowen hissed out an obscenity, his arms around his ribs.  It looked as if he were in pain, trying to hold something back.  A powerful gust of wind blew up from the ground as streaks of dark blue power shot all over him like static lightening setting his hair on end.  Finally unable to contain it anymore Rowen let go with a shout and his power shot up into the sky forming a pillar like Ryo's and the armor of Tenku formed around him.  Arago seemed very pleased.

            "I thought it was you Tenku.  You are unable to hide any longer." Said Arago looking at Rowen, and then he looked to his side where a young lady was standing.  She was wearing black leather armor and had her large black wings folded around her like a cloak.  She smiled as she watched the warriors energy calm back down doing nothing more than leaving them fully armored up and in the case of the two people from Korin, weak, "What do you make of this, Siren?"

            "They are new to their armors." She said looking at Ryo, "Unused to the expense of energy the armors require.  I doubt that you have much to fear from the new bearers of the Ronin armors."

            "And of the others location?" said Arago.

            "They are in the very heart of Korin.  The castle to be more specific and together."  Said Siren, "If we find one then we find the others."

            "Speaking of the castle my lord, " said Dais, "I do believe, if I'm not mistaken, these two are part of the Council of Knights for Korin."

            "How many are on this council?" asked Shuten.

            "Four and the king himself." Said Sekhmet.

            "So, Seiji no Korin has one of my armors." Said Arago, "Interesting…"  


	5. Chap four Winds and Lightening

Sorry for the delay in posting.  I've been sick.  Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Winds Pick up and Lightening Strikes

            Shuten walked about the courtyard making his rounds thinking as he went.  Dais and Sekhmet had just led the 'Unknown Army' in a raid to the northern kingdoms.  For now they would have to be wary of Korin.  There was no way of knowing exactly how much Korin knew.  The two prisoners would not say a word about anything.  Kale was in charge of them leaving them locked as far away from their elements as they could be.  Rowen in the dungeon and Ryo in the highest tower.  Shuten frowned, it was amazing that those two were still alive since they were under Kale's _gracious_ care.  He sighed as he passed a group of training soldiers.  He didn't see the use in all of this, why did they have to fight destroying everything in their path.  Kurayami was big enough to be five kingdoms why expand more?  Still it was not his place to question Arago.  He smiled remembering the plans he had for the afternoon.  No wind was blowing today; it was odd since the wind always blew around Kurayami no sono Okoku.  He walked up to Sekhmet who was awaiting him at the entrance to the Common grounds.  Sekhmet had kindly offered to take over his post for the afternoon letting Shuten go out.  Only Sekhmet and Kayura knew why Shuten left the castle some afternoons sometimes not returning until that night.  Sekhmet bowed.

            "Have a good noon." Said Sekhmet smiling.

            "Thanks, Sek.  You don't know how much this means." Said Shuten patting his friend on the shoulder.

            "No problem." Said Sekhmet, "Just invite me to the wedding."

            Shuten smiled and gave a low chuckle, "Of course my friend.  Of course."

            Sekhmet waved to Shuten as he mounted his tall chestnut horse and rode out of the town.  He smiled walking back into the town.  He had to take over Shuten's battle prep class.  Sekhmet was a man bordering on insane from effects of his own poison experimentation and a bit absent of the mind but when he did have something important to say he made it known.  However Kale and Dais considered him useless for his absence of focused thought.  Kayura and Shuten were his only friends.  He nodded at Kayura as he passed her.  Kayura managed a smile for him but he knew that she was steaming mad about Kale.  Sekhmet's yoroi was the _armor_ of Venom.  He could turn water to poison by his mere touch if he wished.  Poison ran along the blades of his six swords that he used in battle.  Some believed that he was actually related to snakes but he denied that.  The season of his armor was(?)

            Dais walked by Sekhmet and managed a slight nod out of politeness.  He had to admit that he felt just the slightest pity for the heavy lidded man but he would never admit it in front of Kale.  Kale was the eldest of the masho being eight hundred and fifty one.  Dais was seven hundred and twenty one, Sekhmet was six hundred and six, Shuten was four hundred and sixty seven, and Kayura trailing the pack at one hundred and two.  Dais retreated to his room.  It was a dark hazy room beneath the ground level.  He spent most of his time down here away from everything else.  It was his only time to relax to get away from everything else.  Here his pets lived.  The spiders.  His was the armor of Deception and the spider was his guardian spirit linking him to what he believed were the most fascinating creatures in the world.  His Chi Lin Tou were his choice weapons in battle.  They were (insert description here).  Dais sat down on his bed and looked over at a tarantula as it crawled toward him.  His season(?)

            "And how are you and your brood today, Zephyr?"

            Kale stood at the top of his tower letting the sun shine down on him.  He hated the sun; it was so warm.  His season was winter but it was still spring which annoyed him to no end.  He wished that it would end quickly.  The light, too, he hated all that brought warmth.  He frowned; he was in a foul mood this afternoon.  Shuten had gone off yet again.  For someone who was supposed to be the leader Shuten didn't seem to take his responsibility serious enough.  He should be training and planning not off at goddess knows where.  He should have been the leader.  He had seniority and a lifetime of experience but no…Arago had chosen Shuten.  That would prove to be a mistake, Kale was just sure of it.  He looked down as one of his pet jackals whined.  Yes, he wanted to kill something too but he couldn't the night was soon to come and he had to stay at the castle.  His armor was the yoroi of Corruption, his guardian spirit the jackal.  Kale's no datchi served him well in battle and none were fiercer in a fight than him.  

            Shuten reigned his horse to a halt as he arrived at a cliff side.  The sun had only just now started down casting beautiful colors across the darkening sky.  He smiled as he saw a form sitting there.  It was a girl with tanned skin and a warm smile.  She had bright golden eyes and long waving brownish black hair.  She was wearing a dark purple evening dress.  Her long pointed ears tweaked as Shuten came to sit beside her.  She playfully shoved him.

            "You're late, mister." She laughed.  Her voice was the envy of evening doves and her laughter the tinkling of bells.

            "You know I wouldn't stand you up, Reinara." Said Shuten smiling.

            "That's Lady to you." Said Reinara giving him a kiss on the cheek, then looking out at the sunset, "It's just beautiful today, don't cha think?"

            Kayura walked up to Sekhmet she seemed a bit nervous and on edge.  Instantly Sekhmet became worried.  His friend walked up to him and pulled him off to the side.  She looked up at him.

            "I have a favor to ask you.  It means a lot to me but it will put you in danger and if we are caught we could lose our lives." Said Kayura quickly, "If you don't want to I won't involve you."

            "What are the stakes?" asked Sekhmet.  He would help his friend no matter what.  He could see that the choice was made in her eyes and she would do it even without his help.  

            Kayura looked around then back at Sekhmet making sure that there were no prying ears.  She spoke her voice low, "Treason."

            Seiji paced.  He had to get in contact with them, Ryo and Rowen were in danger he could feel it.  He had felt everyone's pain when the armors had suddenly formed around them and he didn't know why.  He didn't have an answer for their questions.  He just didn't know.  Finally Seiji sat down on a mat in his chambers.  He had told Cye that he would not be available for anything today.  He had to meditate.  Perhaps if he could reach out through the link that their armors provided he could contact them.  He had to!  He was worried and his heart was crying out.  Something big was about to happen; he could sense it.  But he wasn't sure if it was for the better or…for the worse.

Shuten got back rather late this time, later than he usually did but he didn't care.  He smiled.  Whenever he spent the afternoon with Reinara he always felt so much calmer and at peace.  When he was around her time seemed to stop as if the insane war wasn't even going on.  It refreshed his mind and soul.  Walking into the castle interior paths Shuten decided to check on the prisoners before he turned in that night.  As he approached the dungeon there was a loud explosion, which rocked even the castles' foundation.  Shuten grabbed hold of an arms rack to avoid being thrown about then he raced to the dungeon to where the explosion had originated.  Half the cell wall was blown apart but there was no trace of the prisoner to be found.

"Sound the alarm!" Shuten shouted running back up the stairs, "The prisoners are escaping!" 

Ryo, Rowen, Sekhmet and Kayura ran across the commons as fast as they could, trying to make their escape.  Four horses awaited them just outside of the town.  They only had a few minuets before the soldiers would be on their trails.  Suddenly the bells tolled, the alarm had been sounded.

"What did you do?" demanded Ryo looking at Rowen letting his black hair fly into his face, "That felt like an earthquake."

"With the right materials you can cause a chemical chain reaction resulting in an explosion." Said Rowen, "Sekhmet gave me the materials."

"The alarm is sounded." Said Sekhmet looking back at the castle with worry.

             "We must hurry." Said Kayura.

            Ryo looked up at the sky as arrows starting flying at them from the battlements, "Seems we've lost our cover."

            They rushed toward the entrance; once they got out into the open they'd have more cover and at least could hide if all else failed.  Sekhmet smiled, for once he felt as if he were doing the right thing.  It seemed as if running alongside Ryo was what he was supposed to be doing.  His yoroi seemed drawn toward Ryo as if he were calling it.  Kayura had no yoroi so Sekhmet was confused as to why she had decided on this course of action.  They kept running.  They were almost to the entrance when an arrow flew through the air plunging into Sekhmet's chest.  He fell with a cry.  They stopped and knelt by Sekhmet's side.  Ryo frowned and looked up at Rowen.

            "Well?" he asked in a worrying tone.

            "We can't move him without checking to see what's wrong.  He has to stay still." Said Rowen.

            "Then we're lost." Said Kayura sighing in defeat.  The arrows had stopped but she could hear heavy footsteps running their way.

            "No, we're not.  You two run, I'll stay with Sekhmet and see what I can do before they get here." Said Ryo putting a hand on Sekhmet's sweating forehead.

            "I'm not going to leave you here." Shouted Rowen his brow creasing.

            "Someone has to get back to Seiji-sama and plan a counter attack.  Besides for all your intelligence you know nothing of healing so you won't do any good by staying." Said Ryo.

            "No!" argued Rowen then Ryo cuffed him across the side of his face knocking the younger boy to the ground.

            "Get going, Rowen." Said Ryo feeling just a little bad as Rowen gave him a hurt look then he watched as his friend and Kayura ran out of the entrance.  Ryo looked back to Sekhmet.  What was he going to do?  He knew nothing of pulling arrows.  Suddenly he felt a warmth surround his soul and he heard Seiji's voice.

            "Ryo.  Ryo, can you hear me?" came Seiji's voice.

            "Seiji-sama?!" exclaimed Ryo then sensing that the voice was being carried over the waves of his soul.

            "I've been watching what happened but have been unable to communicate to you until now.  I linked to your soul and have been seeing what you have seen.  I can guide you in how to treat him, but you have to get him to a medical ward.  Don't pick him up until you tie a piece of cloth around the wound keeping the arrow from digging in deeper." Said Seiji. 

            "All right, Seiji-sama." Said Ryo then he tore a strip of cloth off of his long tunic and tied it around the arrow shaft where it touched his skin.

            "Now, " came Seiji's voice," You need to-"

            Suddenly a hand grabbed Ryo's shoulder pulling him away from Sekhmet.  He found himself jerked to his feet, his arms twisted behind him.  Turning his head back Ryo saw that it was Dais who had him restrained.  Ryo didn't struggle, it wouldn't help him anyway as he watched the other two masho joined them.  Shuten walked up in front of Ryo.

            "Where's Tenku and Kayura?" demanded Shuten, "Speak, Rekka."

            "Gone." Said Ryo in his best imitation of Rowen's antics pretending to look around, "They're not here now are they?"  He was rewarded with a punch to the face.

            "Kale, go find Kayura and the other brat and bring them back here." Said Shuten then looking to Sekhmet who was lying on the ground.  Shuten knelt beside him and looked at the arrow; this wasn't good.  Shuten frowned then gripped the arrow shaft preparing to pull it free.  

            _No!  NO!  You'll kill him!_ Thought Seiji vehemently.  Suddenly he felt as if he were being pulled.  Seiji realized his mistake too late; it had been a long time since he had tried to contact someone through meditation.  He had been concentrating so much that he had crossed the boundaries of the astral plane and had sent his spirit into Ryo's body.  He blinked several times as he found himself in his new body.  He looked up remembering.

            "No, don't!" he shouted wincing at his borrowed voice, "Don't pull that arrow out."

            "You'd rather he die after he risked his life for you.  If we don't pull the arrow out we can't treat the wound." Snapped Shuten looking up with a snarl.

            "If you pull that arrow he'll die here." Seiji shot back, "It's so close to his heart it might have done some damage."

            "If we don't pull it now, he'll die." Said Shuten.

            "If you do, he'll die faster." Shouted Seiji, "I'm a healer, I know what I'm talking about."  Seiji choked for a second.  He hadn't meant to say that.  Ryo wasn't a healer.  

            Shuten stopped for a moment and studied Ryo.  From what he had seen the boy knew only a little about healing surely not enough to be a healer.  That's when he noticed something.  The eyes.  Ryo's eyes were no longer a wild tiger blue but a shallow violet gray.  Curious.  He looked back down to Sekhmet who was straining for each breath.  The intense pain was apparent in his friend's eyes.  He sighed and then looked back to those eyes.  He had seen them before he was sure, "Then what do you suggest we do now?"

            "We have to get him to the medical ward." Said Seiji, "He needs medical attention."

            Shuten thought for a moment as he studied Ryo for a moment.  Then as he had been told Shuten gently picked up Sekhmet being as careful as possible so not to jar the arrow.  He stood and started to walk toward the castle.  He looked back at Dais, "Bring him."

            Carefully Shuten set Sekhmet down on one of the medical beds.  His sweat covered his face, "What now?"

            "Now comes a very difficult medical procedure." Said Seiji, "Now either you can let me do it or I can stand here and tell you how to."

            Shuten flashed a warning glare at Ryo then frowned, "Stand outside the door and guard."

            Dais bowed and releasing Ryo from custody then walking outside the door shutting it behind him.  Shuten motioned for Ryo to come closer.  Seiji looked at him warily then stepped forward.  Grabbing him by the collar Shuten glared at him.

            "Don't do anything stupid." Shuten hissed then let Ryo go.

            "I won't." said Seiji looking back to the arrow, "Now let's see.  I need the basics.  Lots of bandages and some water.  Three pieces of metal about the width of a small twig.  Is there anything that you can get him for extreme pain?"

            Shuten shifted through a cupboard then held out a jar, "This is chamomile.  What do you need three pieces of metal for?"

            "Just get them." Said Seiji then turning back to Sekhmet.  He frowned, "Tell me where it hurts the most."

            Seiji stood for a moment to get used to Ryo's body then started pressing the skin around the arrow shaft searching for which way the arrowhead was turned.  Sekhmet finally shouted out at one on touch.  Seiji frowned even more.  Just as he thought, the arrow had nicked Sekhmet's heart.  Finally Shuten arrived with the supplies and handed the shards of metal to Ryo.  Seiji took the cloth from around the arrow shaft and looked at the blood, which had formed around it.  After giving Sekhmet the chamomile Seiji took a wet rag and began to rub the clots out preparing the skin.  Shuten noticed that Ryo had put the end of one of the metal pieces in the fire of a candle.  Finally Seiji called Shuten over.

            "Hold the arrow shaft.  When I say pull, yank it all the way out." Said Seiji then picking up one of the metal pieces pushed it gently into the wounds opening pushing the skin apart from the shaft with the other he inserted it into the other side pushing the skin away on that side.  He crossed them like a triangle so he could hold them with one hand.  He picked up the piece of metal that he had put in the fire with his free hand.  Shuten grabbed his wrist.

            "What are you doing?" he demanded.

            "I'm to seal the cut in his heart over.  If not he'll bleed to death the moment you pull that arrow." Said Seiji looking Shuten in the eyes then yanking his wrist free.

            _Those eyes._  Shuten remembered.  He had been at the coronation of Korin no Akari.

            "Pull." Said Seiji as he placed the metal piece over the wound.  Shuten pulled the arrow out with one swift motion and Seiji plunged the hot piece of metal into the open wound.  Sekhmet's scream sounded throughout the castle.

            Shuten watched as what looked like Ryo finished bandaging Sekhmet's wound.  The poor ex-masho had passed out from the pain.  When 'Ryo' had applied the last bandage Shuten grabbed his shoulder and spun the boy about looking deep into his eyes.  The soul reflected there was not Ryo's.

            "Seiji no Korin Akari." Said Shuten in surprise, "It's you.  Why?  You endanger yourself and your kingdom for Sekhmet."

            "He endangered himself for my friends.  That is worth a kingdom in itself." Said Seiji then he felt Ryo send him back to his body.  He awoke to find himself sitting in his room meditating.  

            Shuten saw the wild tiger blue eyes return and knew that Seiji had left.  Ryo looked up at him, "Why did you let yourself get captured?"

            "People from Korin look after every one of its members.  There was no way that I was going to leave him behind." Said Ryo, "Even if it meant being captured again."

            "Sekhmet is not a member of Korin." Said Shuten.

            "The moment he chose to aid us he became a member of Korin.  Sekhmet is welcome when we finally bust out of here to live a peaceful life in Korin no Akari." Said Ryo, "And Seiji-sama risked his soul to save him because he is now one of us.  Do you know what it means to have a friend of whom you'd give your life for without a moments hesitation?"

            Shuten frowned as he took Ryo back to his prison in the tower.  Arago wouldn't be happy with what had happened, and Ryo would have to pay for it.  Sekhmet would lie in the ward until he was better then he would pay for his treason.  Shuten went back to his room and was surprised to feel something slide down his cheek.  He put a hand to his face.  A sparkle shined from where his hand had caught the thing.  The moonlight shined down on it making it shimmer like a miniature universe.  It was…a tear?         


	6. Chap five Hurricane Weather

Sorry for the delays everyone.  I have been sick with pneumonia but I' m

better now and here is what you have been waiting for.

**Ch5. Hurricane Weather**

            Rowen stalked nervously through the tower stairs.  He was tired still from making the journey but he and Kayura had managed to evade Kale and make it back to the castle in one piece.  Kayura had been taken to some temporary quarters.  Seiji-sama had requested to see him and they had talked and held council with the others.  That's when it came; the pain.  Shooting pain racked their bodies ever so often.  The source was Ryo.  They could feel his pain through the link in their yoroi.  He was being tortured and Rowen felt like he had betrayed Ryo by leaving him there.  He walked on; he was on a mission.  Cye came down from the upper flight of stairs and saw Rowen.  He stopped him.

            "Where are you going?" He asked.

            "I'm going to my room." Said Rowen, "We have to make plans to get Ryo out."

            "You do realize that Seiji-sama has restricted you to the castle for the next few days." Said Cye, "And don't make any plans to go back into Kurayami no Okoku.  Not for now anyway."

            "But we have to go back and get Ryo!" Rowen shouted his eyes widening as Cye turned to walk away.

            "First, we have to stop Kurayami no Okoku's invasion of our borders.  If they get through then Korin is done for." Said Cye not turning around, "Kayura said that they will attack tomorrow."

            "Ryo is in danger now; not tomorrow!" snapped Rowen tears threatening to race from his eyes, "Who knows what's happening to him?"

            "I know what you are saying, we can all feel his pain but storming Kurayami Okoku won't help a thing.  They are still riled about the escape last night besides you've only been back four hours you need to rest." Said Cye turning around.

            "No, I don't!  Ryo needs our help but all we do is sit here in the castle and do nothing!" shouted Rowen then clenching a fist.  Logic told him that Cye was right and that he was stressed out but he wasn't running on logic right now, "I promised Ryo that I would come back for him as soon as I was able to and I'm not going to wait!  He's our friend; don't you care at all!"

            Cye stopped.  He felt a snap of anger course through him.  How dare Rowen even question his care for Ryo.  They were like brothers, "Of course I care!  But we have our duty to protect the people of this kingdom.  If we don't set up against the border attack then countless people will be killed.  Don't you understand that, Rowen!"  His voice came out harsher than he had meant it to.

            "What if Ryo dies while we just go along with our stupid little war, huh?  Did it ever cross your mind that they might kill him in the meantime!" shouted Rowen, "We have to get him back now!!"

            Cye's anger was choking him, "Of course the thought crossed my mind!  But Ryo would want us to protect the people first!"

            "I don't have to listen to this!" shouted Rowen his fury taking over, "I'm leaving!"

            He threw down his kanji orb.  It clattered against the stone floor as it rolled away from him, "I won't serve a kingdom, which doesn't look after its own friends!"  He turned his back and started down the stairs.  He was going to get Ryo back even if it meant going himself.

            Cye was beyond fury, "Ryo would be very disappointed with you!"  His own fist curled into a ball from his anger.  How could Rowen do this at a time when they needed him most.  Sure, he, too, was worried about Ryo but the villages needed their help more at the moment.  Ryo was strong; he could hang in there.  That's why Ryo had sent Rowen back.

            Outside the sky was covered in dark threatening storm clouds, which were as black as pitch.  The villagers frightened, ran to the safety of the castle grounds.  A storm was brewing of the kind that they had never seen before.  Shuu was at the outer villages helping the people there to board up their houses and animal keeps so that the damage would be minimal.  He could only hope that all of the villages would be prepared when the storm hit.  The wind started picking up sharply turning violent real fast.  Shuu frowned then looked up at the castle; the storm was centering there.  That's when it hit him!  This must be Cye and Rowen's work!  Together he had seen them make it rain during the dry season to keep the crops from drying out.  Something bad must be happening.  Jumping onto his horse Shuu rode back to the castle at a break neck speed.

            Rowen turned around ever so slowly casting a dark look at Cye, "What did you say?" His voice was dark and low as of an animal stalking it's prey.

            "You heard me." Hissed Cye his eyes dark, "It's the truth and you know it."  Cye threw his kanji orb down as well; it clinked against Rowen's.

            The space between them was tense and still like a spring about to break loose from its restraints.  In one motion they both leapt forward lashing out at each other.  Rowen landed a punch to Cye's left eye and Cye's fist connected with Rowen's jaw causing his bottom lip to bust.  They fought and tore at each other with the fury of rabid creatures.  The anger drove them feeding them battle adrenalin as they connected time after time.  Cye knocked into Rowen and they both fell down two flights of stairs still fighting.  On the ground floor they fought both well bruised and bloodied.  The door flew open and Cye found a strong hand on his shoulder jerking him off of the ground and away from Rowen.  He knew that it was Shuu and that it would be impossible to struggle against his iron grip.  Shuu caught Rowen's fist as he tried to connect with Cye again and slammed the younger boy into the wall holding him there.

            "Stop it!" shouted Shuu glaring, "This is not how friends act!"

            "He started it!" They both yelled their voices dripping with venom.

            "I don't care." Said Shuu, "Ryo and Seiji need our support now; not this childishness."

            A blast of wind shot through the nearby window knocking Shuu away from Rowen.  He looked darkly at the other two, "That's just what you say, Shuu."  Turning Rowen stalked out of the tower and into the gusting wind of the storm wiping his bloody lip on the sleeve of his tunic.

            Cye, too, broke free of Shuu's grip and stalked up the stairs into the castle's interior not saying a word.  Shuu looked worriedly in the direction that Cye had gone then to where Rowen left.  Quietly he walked outside as well.  He had to talk to them; this shouldn't have happened.  Cye and Rowen always worked together.  He had never wanted to see the day when things degenerated to this.  Suddenly a black horse thundered by its speed blinding as it headed toward the draw bridge which was about to be raised to keep out the storm.

            "Rowen, come back!" Shuu shouted at the blue haired rider but his friend ignored him as he finally disappeared out of the castle grounds.  What was happening to their friendship?  The five had always been so close.  What was happening to them?

            A heavy rain soon joined the tornado spawning winds hammering the ground like a blacksmith beating a sheet of iron.  Shuu felt the rain sting against his skin as it struck with a force more powerful than that of a waterfall.  Shuu's heart was empty of feeling as he watched the storm winds throw about everything that hadn't been tied down.  A barrel rolled across the way and hit the side of the castle stonewall splintering into a thousand pieces.  Shuu retreated back into the castle interior dejectedly.  He had only been standing out in the storm for but a few seconds and he was soaked through and through.  Sighing Shuu started up the stairs; perhaps he could find Cye and talk some sense into his best friend.  As he reached the second story flight of stairs he saw two glimmering objects lying on the floor; stopping he picked them up.  He gasped; they were Cye and Rowen's kanji orbs.  At a closer look, however, he noticed that the kanji of Faith and Wisdom that had shone so brightly before were gone leaving only the orbs.  They were now just oversized blue marbles.  Useless pieces of glass.  Shuu frowned then suddenly he heard lightening strike outside in the storm.  Seiji must be getting upset as well; with his gift he must have known what went on between Cye and Rowen.  A salty tear slid down his face.  This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.  This was the time that they needed each other the most.  Shuu steeled his heart; it was up to him to bring them back.  He knew that Cye and Rowen weren't really mad they were just hurt.  Quickly Shuu made his way to Cye's room but when he arrived he found that it was empty.  He walked down to the medical ward and knocked.  A beautiful young girl with long flowing blond hair and bright green eyes answered the door.  Shuu bowed.

            "Lady Chandra, have you seen Cye about?" he asked quietly.

            "No." she answered, "One of the apprentices said that they saw him leave the castle in the direction of the coast just before the rain started."

            "Oh.  Thank you." Said Shuu depression filling his voice as he started to walk out.

            "Is he going to be alright?" asked Chandra her usual cheery voice covered in worry.

            "Don't you worry.  I'll bring him back." Said Shuu managing a bright reassuring smile for her then walked out.  Everything was going to hell.

            Mia saw him walking down the corridor toward the outer wall of the castle.  Quickly she sprinted to his side.  Shuu seemed extremely trouble.  Walking up to his side Mia touched his shoulder lightly.  Shuu turned to see Mia's worried face staring at him.  

            "What's the matter Shuu?  You aren't thinking about going out into that storm are you?" asked Mia.

            "I have to get Cye and Rowen to come back to the castle.  This storm will go on forever if they don't come to terms.  Seiji-sama is going to worry himself into a frenzy besides we have to get ready for the battle tomorrow." Sighed Shuu pulling a heavy coat around himself.

              "I'll come, too." Said Mia, "You might need help talking to them."

            Before Shuu could protest Mia raced up the stairs and returned moments later with a large coat and traveling boots.  Shuu sighed.  He didn't want to argue.  There had been enough of that today.  He started off on foot.  It was too muddy to bring horses and besides the coast wasn't that far off. from the castle grounds.  Helping Mia to keep from slipping Shuu traveled to the coast.  There he saw a figure standing waist deep in the middle of the raging waters.  For any normal person this would have been dangerous but Shuu knew that it was Cye. 

            Kale stood out on the balcony letting the rage of the storm batter his hair and clothes about causing them to billow and wave violently.  He smiled, now _THIS_ was a great day.  The wind was howling and the rains were causing destruction.  So very perfect.  He even bet that a few tornados had sprung from this, this…hurricane weather.

            Shuten sat in his chambers looking out at the terrifying weather.  Arago had been correct when he said that there would be a violent reaction from the others when Rekka started feeling pain from the power drain.  It seemed that Rekka was the centering point of the armors.  This was the most destructive storm that he had ever seen.  Nothing would ever compare to this.  Lightening struck and the resulting thunder shook the very foundation of the castle.  He watched as another jagged branching streak of lightening shot across the sky lighting the darkness for a brief moment.  He could hear Ryo's pain filled cries before another rack of thunder roared through the castle.  The storm, he realized, was the manifestation of pure emotion.  Turmoil.  That one word could sum it up.  They hurt for him, Ryo.  

Shuten frowned in thought remembering what Seiji and Ryo had said to him.  The boys' words seemed to stir in his heart not to mention the actions of Sekhmet and Kayura.  There had been something worth risking their lives over, what was it?  He winced as he heard another scream and he thought about the boy.  There was something about the way that Ryo was that reflected a strong caring heart willing to take all the sacrifices that it took to protect that which he cared about.  When he had felt that Seiji was threatened by him he had sent his king's soul back to his original body to keep him safe.  Shuten felt a burning within himself to join Ryo and Seiji in their cause.  It filled his darkened heart with hope, with the dream of a quiet life with his love, the Lady Reinara.  Shuten had a lot to think about and let the treasonous thoughts into the corner of his mind. 

            Ryo hung by his wrists from the ceiling of the tower chamber.  There were spirits around him.  He couldn't see them but when one of them brushed up against him he felt a searing fiery pain from where they were draining his energy from his body.  But it wasn't that which hurt him the most.  Ryo could hear them in his soul.  Seiji, Cye, Rowen, and Shuu.  Their pain echoed his own.  He could see them when he closed his eyes.  Cye crying at a seashore, feelings of sorrow and pain filling his gentle heart with every wave that rushed upon the shore cracking against the sand.  Shuu trudging through ankle deep mud with Mia at his side hoping beyond hope that there would be peace soon.  His heart was pained for his friends, scarring it.  Seiji was in his chamber; it was dark as no candle was lit.  He was lying flat on his bed his mind troubled brewing over thoughts and worries.  His brow was creased and he was making himself sick with all of this worry.  He felt that there should be something that he could do to make it all stop.  Seiji started to cry; everything was crashing upon him ten-fold.  Rowen was on the very peak of a mountainous hill curled up with his arms about his knees.  He was crying.  His heart was bleeding pain like a river.  The thought that he had let both Ryo and Seiji down not to mention fought with Cye and shoved away Shuu coursed through him like a burning poison.  

            Ryo cried, not because of his physical pain but because the others were hurting because of him.  Rowen had panicked because he could feel Ryo's pain.  Perhaps if he had tried to mute his pain then the fight with Cye never would have started resulting in the alienation of Shuu and the cause of the raging storm outside.  Causing Seiji to become worried sick.  If he had done something different or had tried harder then everything would be all right now.  The fire within him was dwindling down to mere embers.  He had to bring them back together some how.  It was all his fault.      

            Cye let the water rage around him striking against the shore with unmatched fury.  The storm was driving it to the extremes of its power.  His tears mingled with the salty sea as they fell from his face leaving saline trails down his cheeks.  Shuu shaded his eyes against the wind blown rain and looked out at Cye.  Mia did so as well.

            "Cye!" Shuu called yelling so that his voice would be heard over the wind, "CYE!"

Cye pretended not to hear them as he stared only into the darkness of the storming sea.  Shuu strove against the wind trying to fight his way to his friend.  He had to, there was no other way.  This storm must stop!  Finally, he has managed to plow though the mud and storming water with determination to Cye's side.  He put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Cye, please…"  No sooner than those words left his mouth, then Cye turned and cried into his friends shoulder.  Shuu smiled lightly and pat his back reassuringly until Cye had stopped, "It's ok.  You and Rowen didn't mean it.  Come on, this is all hurting us.  We can't let this get to us.  We'll just have to find a way to save Ryo together.  Come on, let's get Rowen, eh?"

"I-I can't.  He hates me." said Cye, "I shouldn't have argued and…"

"Stop that.  Rowen's our friend.  He can't hate you.  You both got your feelings hurt and you just need to apologize.  Come on." said Shuu smiling at Cye.

"Alright." said Cye unsure as he turned to walk with Shuu and helping Mia to stay up right against the harsh winds.  The rain had stopped but the winds still tore through the lands ravaging everything within its path.  

Shuu reached out with his heart trying to sense where Rowen was.  He could be anywhere.  Somewhere high, Shuu decided, somewhere that Rowen went to often.  The Skyward Hill.  It was tall and one of Rowen's favorite places to go.  That had to be it.  Shuu started toward the hill but the closer they got the rougher the wind was.  It was becoming too much to bear.  He turned to the other two.  They were a lot lighter than he was, so the struggle must be twice as hard on them.  He glanced back to the hill.  They hadn't even gotten to the foot of it yet.

"Cye, you and Mia stay here.  You guys can't make it in this wind.  I'll go get Rowen." said Shuu but he felt Cye's arm on his shoulder.

"We're in this together, I am coming too." said Cye with a soft smile.  He had to face Rowen.  He had to apologize.  He couldn't live with himself otherwise.  Shuu nodded.  After a little convincing, they managed to get Mia to stay holding on to a tree.  They didn't want her to get hurt if things went foul.  The two turned and fought their way up the hill.

Halfway up the hill, Cye slipped on the mud and would have fallen if Shuu hadn't caught him.  They stopped for a moment.  In the distance, they could see Rowen's faint outline.  If they could just get there.  Taking a deep breath, they started up once more.  The winds bore down upon then forcing them to almost walk on all fours to avoid being knocked off.  Shuu struggled on but in the end was forced to his knees in the mud.  The wind was just too strong.  He looked over to see Cye still standing his face set hard with determination.  He had to get to Rowen!  He bowed his head; it was all up to Cye.  He couldn't get back up against this wind.  

Cye didn't turn when Shuu went down.  If he stopped now he wouldn't make it to Rowen.  Step-by-step he planted his feet in the slick watery mud as he fought the wind.  Rowen's form was getting closer and closer.  Soon he was but a few feet away.  He moved closer, his back was not to the cliff side of the hill, "Rowen!  ROWEN!  Can you hear me?  I'm SORRY!  I never MEANT to FIGHT with you!  PLEASE, ROWEN!  People could get HURT!  Please I'm SORRY!  Let's go home!  We'll find a way, I PROMISE!  We won't let them kill RYO!  ROWEN---AHH!!!"

Cye who had been trying to keep moving forward lost his footing and the wind was strong enough to drive his body so far backwards that he went over the cliff edge.  His life flashed briefly before his eyes in a blur of white.  It was all over now.  Suddenly, his back slammed into the muddy cliff wall.  He looked up to see Rowen grasping him by the ankle.  The wind had stopped.  However, the ground was too muddy for Rowen to gain purchase to pull Cye up and they were both slowly sliding over the edge.  Rowen struggled to pull Cye up.  He was sorry too…  He had never meant for any of that to happen but it had and he couldn't let Cye die over this.  His friend had much of life yet to live.  He couldn't let him go!

"Rowen!  Let go or we'll both go over!" shouted Cye as they slipped.

"I won't do that!  I can't!  We'll have to die together before I let go!" shouted Rowen pulling.  It was almost hopeless as the slick mud slid.  Suddenly he felt a large hand grab his shoulders and pull backwards.

"No one's dying today if I have a say it it." said Shuu as he pulled both of them up.

They stood gasping for breath at the hilltop for a moment.  Cye had a hand to his ribs; they had hit the cliff wall hard and were paining horribly.  He couldn't feel one of his arms either.  He was so tired.  They returned down the cliff to Mia and Cye with Rowen's help returned to the castle.

Soon, they were all gathered in the infirmary around Cye's bed.  Lady Chandra had bandaged Cye's wounded ribs and arm, and was checking her shelves to find something for his pain.  At least three ribs and his arm had been broken.  Cye's eyes were half closed with pain as he looked up at the worried faces, which hovered over him.  He was stripped down and changed into a clean pair of pants for his clothes were saturated with rain, surf, and mud.  Rowen helped him to sit up carefully as Lady Chandra made him drink some herbal tea.  He closed his eyes as they laid him back down.  He was exhausted.  Chandra turned to the three standing before her.  They were all soaked and muddy.  She started to usher them out.

"Go on, get." she said pushing them out into the hall, "Cye needs his rest besides you're all soaked with rain.  If you don't get out of those chill clothes you're all going to catch colds and join him in there.  After you are washed and changed, go to bed, doctor's orders."

Kayura walked out of her room and sown the hall.  After her bath, she had dressed in the new clothes that Chandra had lent her.  She mentally marked her path as she wondered about so that she wouldn't get lost going back to her room.  She looked out a window at the sky, which was now clear, and the shining sun that was healing the land after that storm had ravaged it the day before.  Her heart felt so much lighter and relieved now that she was in Korin on Akari.  She had made the right decision.  Kayura could only hoe, however, that Sekhmet and Ryo would be able to escape before Arago put them to death.  Wandering through the castle, she met many people.  The people of Korin were so friendly and kind.  They bowed and gave her greetings whenever she passed them.  It brought a smile to her face.  Not paying attention anymore, she got lost.

Kayura stopped.  Maybe she could ask someone for directions.  She knocked on the nearest door.  She thought that she had heard a 'come in' so she opened the door.  Entering she saw that the room was cluttered with books, papers, and ink stands.  She looked about, what a peculiar room.  Where was the person?  Had she heard wrong?  She noticed a figure asleep on the bed in the corner.

"Gomen nasai!" she whispered softly not wanting to wake the person.  She started to turn when she did a double take.

A wisp of blue hair was waving out from beneath the quilts.  It looked familiar.  Walking over she saw Rowen's face half buried in the quilts.  Reaching out a hand, she gently touched his face.  He seemed so peaceful and child-like with his eyes shut with sleep.  Kayura smiled down at him.  What was that?  Light from the sun was glimmering off his cheek.  She looked closer and noticed that it was a slat trail, which coursed down his cheek.  He must have been crying again.  Bending down she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.


End file.
